


The Best of Both Worlds (AU)

by ephemeralstarlight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Deidara, Dei is a tsundere??, Jealous Itachi, M/M, NSFW, Rin is a psycho lowkey, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Tobi is goofy kdjfjfk, TobiDei - Freeform, Top Obito, deitobi, obidei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstarlight/pseuds/ephemeralstarlight
Summary: Deidara is a poor college student, struggling with his life as usual and has a hard time with taking on too much responsibility. He also happened to come across the worldwide famous CEO of the Uchiha Company, Obito Uchiha, who recently started his college. But on the other hand, they both seem to hide their identities. What lies ahead of them?





	1. Uchiha?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, readers. Before y'all begin to read, I just wanna say that I made this some months ago and the writing is probably terrible. So please excuse my terrible spelling or writing, I am a ongoing writer with a lot of things to learn, but I still enjoy writing because it's fun to do. Anyways, enjoy.. :)

**Chapter 1: Uchiha?**

‘’I’m going!’’ Deidara says before leaving home. He runs to school, hoping to make it in time to class. After a while he enters the university and quickly greets his two friends nearby the entrance. He runs through classes and seminars and reaches 2-B where his classes are. He runs through the hall only to hear sobs from the left.

‘’What’s wrong, little girl? We gotta get to the seminar in time, could you be nice to take over our cleaning for us?’’ The slicked-back gray haired guy says, trying to pressure the girl with two of his pals right beside him.

‘’I- I’m sorry.. I really got to-’’

‘’Come on, don’t be such a bitch and help us out for fuck’s sake!’’ The guy loses his patience and pressures her again. Now his two pals surrounding the poor girl, leaving her speechless and frozen in spot, only to be sobbing more.

‘’Leave her alone, you dicks.’’ Deidara says behind them and the three guys turn around. Deidara gives the girl a signal to run and she takes the chance.

‘’Seriously, Hidan. Stop trying to make others do your community service cleaning because you keep fucking around, hm.’’ Deidara spits out.

‘’Well, well, well.. if it ain’t the midget again. When will you keep your nose out of our business?’’ Hidan says, smirking. This guy is known for causing trouble around the school with his two pals.

‘’Not until you leave the girls alone. And didn’t I tell you to remove your earrings during school time before?’’ Deidara points at Hidan’s earrings. His other pal decides to speak up.

‘’Seriously, you’re not our mom or anything like that! Stop trying to boss us around. It’s really irritating.’’ His pal Sasori says, having enough of Deidara’s bullshit.

‘’Not like your midget ass could do anything about it anyway, eh.’’ Hidan speaks up, only leaving Deidara infuriated.

‘’Take them off now!’’ Deidara demands.

‘’I’ll just shut him up right now, guys.’’ Hidan raises his fist at the shorter, underestimating him. Deidara blocks his punch and connects his fist into his jaw. Hidan screams into pain and Deidara rips off his earrings in the middle of it. He falls and his pals try to catch him, but fail.

‘’You freak! What the hell?!’’ Hidan sits up, while his ears pour blood. Deidara throws his earrings at the ground.

‘’That’s what you get for underestimating me, prick! Now do your job and leave the girls alone, hm!’’ Deidara turns around.

‘’You’ll regret this, you bitch!’’ Hidan shouts back at him. Deidara ignores it and proceeds to run to his class. After a while he reaches it, finally. After checking his phone for the time, he was about five minutes late. Thanks to the idiots before.

‘’I’m sorry I’m late, sensei! I had to catch up with something.’’

‘’It’s alright! You’re one of my trust-worthy students, so I’ll always believe you. But now that you’re already here, do you mind taking over the class for me? I have to copy some papers and run some errands for my next class, which may take a while..’’ The teacher says and Deidara nods. Deidara takes over the class like usual since he’s done it before a lot of times and tells the students what to do.

After helping out a lot of students during a two-hour class, he felt exhausted, but still needed to have the energy for the classes throughout the day. He also forgot to bring his own pocket money for lunch, so he decides to eat air for now.

He decides to meet up with his two friends he greeted earlier, Kurotsuchi, whose about 2 years younger than him, a freshman. They have been hanging out since high school and been close friends ever since. His other friend Sai, whose been his friend since they both started college. They’re also the same age.

‘’Deidara-kun! It’s good that you’re here now!’’ Kurotsuchi claps excitedly.

‘’Why so excited all of a sudden? Did your crush make eye contact with you for a nanosecond again?’’ Deidara makes fun of her. She rolls her eyes.

‘’Very funny. But seriously! Another Uchiha is going to start this university!’’ She victory dances.

‘’I’ve already had enough with one..’’ Deidara whines. A guy named Itachi has been his rival ever since the beginning of college, and always had a competition with him over the grades they got. He also doesn’t like Itachi because of his flaunting and bragging about being an Uchiha and have been able to achieve much more than Deidara could ever have. Does he have to act so cool?

‘’But.. but.. Deidara-kun! The Uchihas are the most richest and famous all over the city because of their huge company! Not to mention their gorgeous men also! I can’t wait to see how he’s like!’’ She fangirls. Sai sighs.

‘’They sound boring. Just another big basic company to me.’’ Sai blurts out and Deidara agrees.

‘’Ugh, maybe if you guys paid more attention to the real world instead of work all the time, you’d understand the concept I’m talking about!’’ Kurotsuchi complains.

‘’Just sounds like one of your heterosexual fantasies about the Uchihas again. We get it.’’ Sai spits out and Deidara laughs. Kurotsuchi sighs and gives up.

‘’Meh, you guys are so boring..’’ She facepalms.

*

After bickering about the Uchihas for a while again, Sai and Deidara had an english class to attend but were too early when they came, leaving them alone.

‘’I think we’re too early..’’ Sai checks around the classroom.

‘’It’s alright. We’ll just prepare our notes at the meantime.’’ Deidara checks his notes and searches for his pen case in his backpack. After a while they hear a door sliding open and a tall orange-masked guy comes in.

‘’Hey, everybody!’’ The masked man says, scaring the shit out of the two males peacefully preparing notes.

‘’Hey, you almost gave us a heart attack!’’ Deidara sits up from his desk and points at the masked man.

‘’Sorry, sorry!’’ He bows. He looks around the classroom but only sees Sai and Deidara.

‘’Where is the rest of the class?’’ The masked man wonders.

‘’Well, they’re not here yet since you came here too early.’’ Sai says and continues preparing notes.

‘’Who are you even anyways?’’ Deidara asks.

‘’Oh, sorry! I didn’t make a proper introduction! I was expecting to tell the whole class but, since we’re too early I could start now!’’ The masked man says.

‘’My name is Tobi. Tobi Uchiha.’’ Tobi introduces himself. Deidara and Sai widens their eyes, not knowing he would start so soon.

‘’You were the new Uchiha that would start here, right?’’ Sai asks.

‘’Correct!’’ Tobi laughs. Deidara remains silent because of his hatred against the Uchihas. He should avoid him instead. He didn’t wanna waste his energy on another Uchiha again. All they do is flaunt their wealth and think they can do whatever they want. Like Itachi did, his eternal rival. He’s heard the news and rumours, he knows exactly what kind of people they are.

‘’Wait a second! This is 4-C English class, right?’’ Tobi shows Sai his papers where he’s supposed to be.

‘’You’ve come to the right place.’’ Sai says.

‘’Alright! So.. who are you guys?’’ Tobi asks while bringing a chair over to sit with them. Deidara turns away and pretends to write notes. He really doesn’t wanna start a conversation with an Uchiha again.

‘’Well, I’m Sai and..’’ Sai notices Deidara turning away and sigh. Is Deidara seriously avoiding the Uchiha because of the rumours he’s heard about the Uchihas? Or is it because of Itachi? Sai think it’s really childish of him to do so. He forcefully turns Deidara’s chair a little bit against them.

‘’And this is Deidara.’’ Deidara gives Tobi a fake smile. Sai definitely noticed his fake smile and his theory was true after all.

‘’We’re both Juniors, also.’’ Sai adds in and Tobi gasps loudly.

‘’Woah. You guys are way too young to be in 4-C English class! You guys are probably very smart!’’ Tobi says and is impressed. Sai becomes nervous and doesn’t know how to respond.

‘’Uh, yeah, I guess. We’re the youngest ones here too.’’ Sai adds a fake laugh. Tobi nods.

‘’Does this mean you’re very old?’’ Sai asks.

‘’Hey! I’m not too old, you know! Just a few years older than you guys.’’ Tobi mutters.

‘’Oh, sorry. I shouldn’t assume things.’’ Sai apologizes.

‘’Meh, it’s alright! We’re acquaintances now!’’ Tobi says. Deidara looks out the window meanwhile Tobi and Sai continue their conversations beside him. Deidara also wonders when Tobi will ever shut the hell up. He sure is childish and gets a vibe off that he’s way more annoying than Itachi, but at least doesn’t flaunt things like him.

Deidara becomes annoyed with the loud conversation beside him and stands up from his desk. He really can’t handle being beside an Uchiha. He really doesn’t have the patience for them, nor will he ever.

‘’I need to go to the toilet. I’ll be right back.’’ Deidara stands up from his desk. Tobi and Sai notices the bad vibe from him. Deidara leaves the classroom.

‘’Your friend was pretty quiet.. is he alright?’’ Tobi scratches his head, wondering.

‘’Uh.. probably a bad day.. that’s all.’’ Sai shrugs. Sai really doesn’t want Deidara to make a scene, so he hoped he could keep his patience around the Uchiha. Itachi.. look what you’ve done.


	2. The Teasing Begins

Deidara enters the classroom and notices the class is already starting. He sees Tobi talking with the teacher. He sits down on his assigned seat next to Sai’s and prepares his notes.

‘’Welcome to English Class, students. As you can see here a new student has started today. Would you mind introducing yourself?’’ The teacher asks Tobi next to him. Tobi nods excitedly and sits on the teacher’s desk.

‘’Hello, everyone! My name is Tobi Uchiha and I’m taking Economics major, and this class is helping me get a certification I need to graduate. I’m really bad at words, so I really don’t know what to say about myself, but.. I’m very excited to be starting this class and get to know you all! Thank you!’’ Tobi gets down from the desk, bows down and everyone applauds except for Deidara. Instead he rolls his eyes. 

‘’Could you take off your mask? I heard the Uchiha men are very gorgeous!’’ One girl says and the rest of her girl group agrees with her.

‘’Oh, this? No, no! I’m not really comfortable with showing my face, so, I apologize.’’ Tobi bows down to the one girl. The girl group sighs with disappointment.

‘’Well, Tobi, it’s time to give you an assigned seat!’’ The teacher looks around the classroom and sees an empty chair behind Deidara and Sai. Deidara prays to God that it’s not beside him.

‘’Behind him!’’ The teacher points at Deidara. Deidara dies inside but kept his cool and gave Tobi yet another fake smile. Tobi runs to his seat and sits down.

‘’Oh, how lucky I am! I get to sit behind you guys!’’ Tobi excitedly says. Sai turns his seat to him and smiles but Deidara ignores him.

‘’Okay, class! I’ve thought about today’s lesson and it’s academic writing! Please turn to page 4, so we could go through it together.’’ The teacher says and people prepare their books and notes.

‘’Psst, Sai! I don’t have a book, do you mind giving it to me?’’ Tobi whispers loudly. Sai turns around and gives him his book, so he could share one with Deidara instead.

‘’Thanks!’’ Tobi says and turns pages. After the teacher goes through some pages. It was time for silent writing, and the teacher had to grade things at his desk. After a while Tobi starts to look at Deidara’s hair.

‘’Psst, Deidara!’’ Tobi whispers and starts poking Deidara’s shoulder. Deidara wonders why the hell Tobi would start a conversation with him, now when it’s even silent writing. Deidara turns around.

‘’I really like your hair! It’s very long!’’ Tobi compliments his hair, trying to be nice. Deidara looks around and doesn’t know what to say. He usually doesn’t get any compliments about his hair.

‘’Thanks?’’ Deidara awkwardly says, not knowing why Tobi would compliment his hair all of a sudden. 

‘’How long did it take to grow?’’ Tobi asks quietly and rests his head on his hand. Deidara gets pissed.

‘’You know it’s silent writing right now, don’t you?’’ Deidara whispers, hoping Tobi would stop talking to him. 

‘’Oh! Yes, yes, sorry!’’ Tobi looks down at the book again and Deidara sighs. He really hopes he wouldn’t talk to him again. After a brief minute or so, Deidara feels his hair getting stroked from behind. Deidara turns around quickly causing Tobi’s hand to rip through Deidara’s hair by accident.

‘’Ow! What the hell are you doing?’’ Deidara whispers loudly. Tobi takes away his hand and apologizes.

‘’Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to see how it feels.’’ Tobi whispers. Deidara let’s it slide and focuses on his work again. He feels Tobi’s hand from behind stroking his hair again. 

‘’Just what the hell is your problem?!’’ Deidara had enough and stands up quickly from his desk and yells at Tobi, drawing attention from all students and the teacher. Sai widens his eyes and doesn’t know what to do.

‘’I’m sorry, I just wanted to fix it-’’ 

‘’You Uchihas think you can touch someone so nonchalantly and get away with it, don’t you!?’’ Deidara snaps at Tobi leaving everyone at the class speechless. The masked man doesn’t know what to say and just remains silent. Sai facepalms because it went down to this. The teacher raises himself from his desk. 

‘’Deidara, why did you disturb the class? This isn’t like you at all.’’ The teacher says causing Deidara to turn around and become frustrated.

‘’This new guy here kept bothering me!’’ Deidara points at him.

‘’He didn’t even breathe yet, and you’re blaming it on him and so far disturbing the class? Leave immediately.’’ The teacher points at the door. Deidara gasps and felt like he lost his trust with his teacher, which stinged a little. It took years for him to get trusted by the teachers and felt it all break down just now. He can’t believe all this happened so quickly because of Tobi. Instead of arguing and making it even worse, he takes all of his stuff and leaves the classroom frustrated. 

‘’Hey, Deida-’’ Sai wants to go back to him but the door gets closed quickly. Sai sighs and looks down on his work again. Did he seriously snap at Tobi because he’s an Uchiha? Sai really doesn’t know what happened.

‘’Tobi Uchiha, we’ll try our best to make you feel welcome. We’re very sorry about that with Deidara.’’ The teacher says. Tobi disagrees.

‘’No, I’m sorry.. I think I disturbed the class. Please don’t blame it on Deidara.’’ Tobi pleaded. Sai gets surprised and felt happy that he didn’t want Deidara to take the blame. That was very kind of him.


	3. Frustrated

Deidara was done with classes for the day and decided to go home quickly to avoid any contact with anyone. Especially Tobi if he wanted to apologize. But that’ll never happen anyways since Uchihas is so full of themselves and selfish, he thought.

Deidara arrives at home and decides to check his mom's room first to see how she’s doing. 

‘’Mom?’’ Deidara sees his mother painting on her clay sculptures for the patients she promised them to give at the hospital. 

‘’Deidara, you’re home! How was school?’’ She asks. Deidara doesn’t wanna tell her how the teacher kicked him out today, so he comes up with a white lie.

‘’It was.. fine.’’ Deidara fiddles with his fingers.

‘’Great! I seriously can’t wait until your graduation. Just a few more years..’’ She says while putting the clay sculptures in the box. 

‘’It’s too early to be talking about that now, hm.’’ Deidara says.

‘’Not at all! You’re this close, you almost got it!’’ She says smiling. Deidara smiles back at her and is happy that his mother is already thinking about him graduating. 

‘’I’m gonna eat then head out for work, see ya!’’ Deidara begins to leave.

‘’Oh, Deidara, one more thing!’’ She says.

‘’Hm?’’ 

‘’When you get back home from work, I’ll be on my night shift, just incase you’re wondering. Also don’t forget to bring take-out for you and your sister, I don’t have enough time to make dinner.’’ His mom says and coughs afterwards, as a sign of exhaustion. He knows.

‘’Mom, you really have to stop taking night shifts. You’re overworking. I told you I’ll cover everything, just put it on me, please.’’ Deidara says disappointed. He really doesn’t wanna put all the burden on his poor mother. She’s already been through too much.

‘’It’s alright, baby. I’m fine.’’ She forces on a smile. Deidara sighs and wishes he could believe it. 

‘’Alright, I’m off.’’ Deidara leaves the room and heads downstairs to eat something before work. 

*

Deidara picks up the plates from the customers and heads to the kitchen, where he puts all the dishes down. His boss comes from behind.

‘’Deidara, what’s wrong with you today? You’re way too slow and some customers have been complaining about their meal getting late.’’ The boss complains and Deidara sighs.

‘’I’m sorry, I have just been having a bad day, hm.’’ Deidara washes the dishes meanwhile he tries to explain himself.

‘’Nice excuse. But I don’t believe you, you have been acting like this for the past week. What the hell is going on? You don’t have the energy like you used to.’’ The boss gets closer to Deidara and spectates him beside. 

‘’I’m just-- I really don’t wanna talk about this right now. I’m trying the best I can, hm.’’ Deidara interrupts him while drying the dishes. 

‘’Hey, are you bringing emotions into work now? You’re not a damn girl. It’s imp-’’

‘’Are you fucking kidding me?’’ Deidara interrupts him, what his boss said is what people said to his mother, even though she was very hard worker. They always underestimated her and always blamed her mistakes for her emotions. 

‘’I’m just saying, the past week you have been acting like a damn girl. Slow at picking up dishes, running, ordering. Just what the hell is wrong with you?’’ His boss says, leaving Deidara infuriated.

‘’Why the hell do you have to bring girls into this? I know a lot of girls who work harder than me and even you, hm!’’ Deidara says. He can’t let the boss just say what he wants about girls like that. It pissed him off, even more because he was raised with girls. He was always there with them and protected them during rough times. The boss laughs at him. Deidara frowns.

‘’Not only you act like a girl, you also got your period now!’’ The boss laughs even harder at him. Deidara doesn’t know what to say, but had enough of his boss’ bullshit. The boss always used to make these small insults because he thought Deidara would take it as a thing to make him more frustrated and active. But that was not the case. He just had more hatred for him each time he’d comment on Deidara’s personality. 

‘’You know what? I’ve been working straight for the past week, and I’m exhausted. I really can’t put up with your bullshit anymore. I quit.’’ Deidara throws the dishes at the sink. He walks out. 

‘’Hey, hey! You can’t quit now! There’s customers waiting, are you serious right now!?’’ The boss runs after him, then stops when Deidara stops walking.

‘’I’m dead serious. Fuck the job. Fuck the shitty ass pay. Fuck all of you.’’ Deidara says and storms to the lockers to get his things. He leaves the job unbothered and makes his way back home. After working some hours, he felt exhausted again, and just wanted to go to sleep and forget this shitty ass day.


	4. Overthinking

After eating Chinese take-out with his sister, he felt exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep.

‘’Lock the doors when you’re going to sleep.’’ Deidara says to his sister before going up the stairs to his bedroom. He closes the door and puts on his PJ’s. He wraps himself up in his blanket and tries to sleep. After 15 minutes, he still hasn’t fallen asleep, which is weird, ‘cause the whole day he was tired and exhausted. He switches to different positions and try to fall asleep, but it still doesn’t work so he gives up and decides to just think about the shitty day he had. He doesn’t know if it’s gonna help him fall asleep, but now when it reminds him.. 

He regrets snapping at his boss for just a small comment. Or it wasn’t just small. It was rude. Not to mention he’s done it a lot before. He also didn’t get any raises or any recognition for his hard work these past months, they were instead just rude comments. Deidara still doesn’t know if he’s made the right choice or not, but he’s starting to regret it. He really needs the money to help his family and to keep the house. It was very stupid of him to quit like that. But he always stands up for his beliefs, and had to do something. He just hopes he can find another job, without telling his mother or sister, otherwise they’d be so mad, and he didn’t wanna let them down. 

He also thought about what happened earlier with Hidan and Tobi. Hidan deserved it, because he tried to pressure a girl and do God knows what to her, and also because he underestimated Deidara and tried to hit him. He’s just anxious about what Hidan’s gonna do to him tomorrow, if he wants to take his revenge, that is. But Deidara can just easily beat him up, it’s not like he’ll dare try do anything to Deidara again by him ripping off his earrings mid-fight. But he really doesn’t know what Hidan’s planning to do. 

He sighs and gets reminded about Tobi again. Did he go too far by calling Tobi out? He really doesn’t know, but got really bothered by him touching his hair so carelessly. Did he really think because he’s an Uchiha he can touch anyone and do whatever he want? Deidara didn’t accept it, but he still thinks he overreacted a bit. He could just ask him to stop calmly, but his hatred for the Uchihas took over him. He just hopes right now that the teacher still doesn’t have a grudge for him. All this overthinking now has made Deidara pretty anxious, so he puts on his clothes and decides to go out for a walk, even though it’s soon 11 PM. It’s always good to breathe some fresh air after rough days.


	5. In Trouble

Deidara is walking the streets, watching shops close and some street lights turn off. But he could still see. He hoped taking a walk could clear his mind and make him feel better but, he still doesn’t feel good after quitting his job. He really needed the money, and he just blames himself for not being strong and continuing doing his job. Man, he really needs a break from reality. After walking for a while he comes across 3 males.

‘’Oh! Look who it is!’’ He hears a familiar voice and looks over them. He sees Hidan with his 2 pals and gulps.

‘’Isn’t it a bit too late for you guys to be out here at this hour? You should already be in bed.’’ Deidara says. They laugh at him. 

‘’More like, what are you doing out here at this hour?’’ Suigetsu steps up and Deidara can see in their eyes that they are planning to do something, which makes him a bit anxious. The fact that it’s also night-time and that he’s tired, which makes it a bit hard to see. 

‘’Listen. I don’t have time for you guys. Just leave me be, I had a really rough day.’’ Deidara says trying to walk past them. Hidan stops him with his arms and pushes him back. 

‘’Aww, we feel so bad for you!’’ Hidan mocks Deidara and Sasori and Suigetsu laughs at him. Deidara really doesn’t have the energy for this, so his anger doesn’t really come through. He’s very tired.

‘’Listen up, you little bitch. Look at my ears.’’ Hidan turns his head sideways and Deidara sees the hole ripped through of what happened earlier.

‘’You did this.’’ Hidan says and approaches Deidara. Deidara backs up a bit. He really doesn’t have the energy to be fighting right now, so he just watches him and is speechless.

‘’I told you I’ll make you regret it, didn’t I?’’ Hidan chokes Deidara immediately and lifts him up. He panics and wonders where his energy has went, he can’t just sit around and let them do whatever they want to him! He tries to break free, but his body is too weak.

‘’Let me go, you asshole!’’ Deidara tries to release himself from his grip. Hidan laughs in his face.

‘’You always like bossing us around, don’t you fucker?’’ Hidan chokes him harder to this point where Deidara can’t even breathe. Deidara thought it was all over until Hidan gets punched in the face from someone behind Deidara. He lets go of Deidara and he falls on the floor, struggling to breathe. 

‘’What the hell, where did you come from?!’’ Hidan holds his bleeding nose and his pals run away a bit further from them. 

‘’Deidara doesn’t like it when someone touches him so nonchalantly.’’ The unknown guy says and Deidara gets reminded quickly when he told Tobi that.

‘’Wait, are you--’’ Deidara looks up and sees Tobi. He rises up and gets surprised. Why would Tobi save him from these guys when he called him out in class earlier? Deidara gets speechless and backs up even further.

‘’Who the hell even are you?’’ Hidan says and wipes the blood from his nose. 

‘’Doesn’t matter. Leave him alone.’’ Tobi crosses his arms and waits for the boys to leave. Hidan feels uneasy about all of this, so he decides to leave.

‘’Let’s go, guys..’’ Hidan says and looks back. His pals walk with him. They look back at Tobi with scared expressions. Tobi waits until they’re completely gone and then turns around to see a terrified Deidara.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Tobi walks closer, trying to see how Deidara feels. Before Deidara could thank him, he faints. Tobi runs and catches him. He puts his hand on his forehead and could feel it getting hotter.

‘’Fuck.’’ Tobi mutters to himself and tries to wake him up. 

‘’Deidara!’’ Tobi shakes him. Still yet no response.


	6. Thankful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, thx for coming this far even tho this book is kinda shit rn and idk what i write like 80% of the time but I promise it's gonna get more interesting sksks so hang on there and enjoy this chapter for now <33

Deidara wakes up with a huge pounding headache and sees his mother and sister beside him. He realizes what happened last night, and quickly rises up and forgets how to breathe.  
‘’Hidan, they--, Tobi!’’ Deidara panics and tries to remember what happened.

‘’Deidara, don’t force yourself!’’ His mother says and gently places him on the pillow again.

‘’What- what happened?’’ Deidara asks them while trying to maintain his breathing.

‘’Don’t worry, Deidara. A man called us and said that you fainted. I went away from work to see what happened. He explained everything.’’ His mother tries to explain. 

‘’After that, he took you to the doctor and they found bruises on your throat, and that you also passed out from exhaustion. We’re very thankful he was there.’’ His mother says and wets a cloth with cold water and puts it on his forehead. Deidara remembers that Tobi saved him.

‘’Tobi saved me.’’ Deidara says.

‘’You know him?’’ His sister asks him. 

‘’No, but he’s my new classmate. I never thought he’d be there.’’ Deidara slowly raises himself up and sits. He disposes the wet cloth from his forehead. His mom unexpectedly slaps his neck.

‘’Ow, what was that for?!’’ Deidara says. 

‘’Why would you in your right mind go out on a walk that late at night anyways!?’’ His mother screams at him and his sister comes in the middle and tries to defend him.

‘’Sorry, I just wanted to clear my mind for a bit, I was really bothered yesterday.’’ Deidara rubs his neck with a feeling of guilt inside him. His sister turns around with a worried expression.

‘’What happened?’’ She asks him and he sighs.

‘’Nothing important, just one of these days again.’’ She looks over him and knows something is wrong.

‘’I’m always here if you wanna talk.’’ She says, hoping he would explain himself but instead smiles.

‘’Thanks. But let’s forget this now.’’ Deidara stands up and his mother turns even angrier.

‘’Forget this!? If we should forget this, then you have to promise not to worry us anymore! You were almost dead if it weren’t for that man!’’ She regrets what she said and sighs.

‘’Just.. try to be more careful, okay?’’ His mother calms down. Deidara nods. His mother brings a pink bag with a expensive-looking scarf in it.

‘’What’s this?’’ He picks up the scarf.

‘’The man gave it to you. Don’t forget to give it back to him!’’ His mother says. Deidara remembers Tobi wearing a scarf. Deidara folds it and places it in the bag again. He doesn’t have to worry about today since he’s got no classes, but Tobi is probably there.

‘’I’ll be heading out to school.’’ Deidara says. 

‘’What? You got no rest today, and also no classes. You could wait for tomorrow.’’ His mother tries to convince him.

‘’I need to thank him and give this back.’’ Deidara says. He heads for his room and sees himself in the mirror. He sees bruises all around his throat and curses under his breath.

‘’Hidan, you motherfucker.’’ Deidara mutters under his breath and puts on a turtleneck to hide the bruises. He goes down the stairs and out.

‘’I’m off!’’ He says and walks to school. 

*

Deidara asked Sai before if Tobi was at school today and was relieved knowing that he was. He asked some teachers where he could be and is currently waiting outside Tobi’s class. After a while he sees the door slide open and some students walk out, but no sight of Tobi yet. He decides to check the classroom and sees Tobi studying near the window. 

‘’Tobi?’’ Deidara says. Tobi turns around and gets surprised.

‘’Oh, Deidara-san! It’s good to see you!’’ Tobi stands up from his seat and walks up to Deidara. He notices his pink bag and gets curious.

‘’Tobi.. uhm..’’ Deidara tries to apologize but nothing comes up, he’s usually a stubborn person, so this becomes a little difficult for him.

‘’I’m sorry for being hard on you yesterday, and I also just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you for helping me. Thanks.’’ Deidara says while looking down on the floor. Tobi gets excited.

‘’Oh, wait, wait, wait! Does this mean we’re friends now?! Yay!’’ Tobi victory dances and Deidara gets irritated quickly.

‘’Hey! I’m just saying thanks, nothing more. I only see you as a classmate.’’ Deidara argues. Tobi gets depressed quickly.  
‘’Ow. That hurt.’’ Tobi fake cries.

‘’Your scarf, thanks for lending me it.’’ Deidara hands him over the bag and Tobi directs its attention towards it. 

‘’Oh, this old thing? No worries, keep it!’’ Tobi laughs. Deidara widens his eyes.

‘’Are you kidding!? This is.. this is like Gucci! How can you abandon it so quickly!?’’ Deidara gets mad over that he doesn’t care about a really expensive scarf, and worse that he doesn’t want it back. 

‘’It’s--’’

‘’Never mind that. I have some questions regarding last night.’’ Deidara asks nervously.

‘’Oh! I’d be happy to answer them!’’ Tobi cheerfully says. 

‘’How did you find me?’’ Deidara asks. Tobi gets surprised and looks like he’s wondering.

‘’Well.. I was taking a walk, since I love walking at night! It always calms me down than taking a walk at daytime! ‘Cause cars make too much noi-’’ 

‘’That’s not what I was talking about, hm.’’ Deidara says. Tobi gets confused.

‘’Oh?’’ 

‘’Why did you.. help me?’’ He pulls on his sleeve.

‘’I was really rude to you, so I don’t understa-’’ 

‘’We’re classmates now, Deidara! Classmates help eachother, right?’’ Tobi cheerfully says, making Deidara relieved.

‘’Oh. Yeah.. right.’’ Deidara still wants to ask more questions, but feels like he’s already annoying and he doesn’t want to seem desperate or anything like that, so he lets it go.

‘’People who don’t care about their classmates are worse than trash, and that is definitely not who I’m trying to be!’’ Tobi explains and Deidara feels like his feelings about Tobi are changing a little. He thought Tobi was just like any other Uchiha, like Itachi, so full of themselves and just care about their wealth and fame. But maybe it’s too early to already judge. 

‘’Well, I’m gonna beat up Hidan, so, see ya later--’’ Deidara begins to leave but gets his hand pulled back.

‘’Deidara-san! We don’t want to get into any more trouble, do we?’’ Tobi tries to convince him.

‘’But, he hurt me--’’ 

‘’Don’t worry, I already talked with them! They won’t be going near you ever again, amazing, right?’’ Tobi cheerfully says. Deidara widens his eyes, just what the hell did he do to them? They’re not that kind of group to take shit from anyone, so this surprised him for real. Just what kind of guy is Tobi that seems so innocent in front of him?


	7. Invitation

Deidara was making his way out in the hallways and sees Hidan with his pals again. He makes brief eye contact with the leader and could tell by his face how mad he was, but couldn’t do anything about it since the incident with Tobi. As much as Deidara wants to beat him up for almost killing him yesterday, he gets reminded about what Tobi said and lets it go and continues his way through the hallways.

*

‘’Wait, Tobi helped you!? Why didn’t you tell us all this before!?’’ Kurotsuchi snaps at Deidara for explaining what happened yesterday and Sai sighs.

‘’You could’ve just called us and we could’ve accompanied you. Don’t make us worry!’’ Sai argues. Deidara rolls his eyes.

‘’I’m 20. I could’ve handled it myself if I had the energy, but I was too tired, hm.’’ Deidara tries acting tough, but his friends see it right through him. They ignore it instead.

‘’It’s good the situation’s been handled though, now they won’t be coming after you anymore.’’ Sai gets relieved and Kurotsuchi nods.

‘’Kurotsuchi and I have classes soon. We’re gonna go. You’re going home to rest now though, right?’’ Sai says.

‘’Sure.’’ He says and waves them goodbye.

*

‘’I still can’t believe he didn’t take that scarf back! Rich people sure are something..’’ His sister says meanwhile they both eat supper.

‘’It would feel nice to wear such rich things, then I would be as beautiful as these girls in my high school!’’ His sister says. She always wanted to feel like these rich girls, going around shopping and eating at 5-star restaurants instead of take-out all the time. But with the life she has now, she couldn’t accomplish them due to the fact that they were poor. Deidara sighs.

‘’Shut up. You’re way more prettier than them! And don’t think I forgot how stuck up they were and very spoiled. You don’t wanna be like that, do you?’’ Deidara snaps at her.

‘’I just wanna see how it feels like..’’ His sister sighs. Deidara feels bad for her and reaches for the scarf in the bag and gives it to her. She widens her eyes.

‘’Deidara…’’ She says.

‘’Just take it. I don’t need it at all, hm.’’ She takes it and wraps it around her neck.

‘’Woah! I feel so different with it!’’ She victory dances and Deidara can’t help but laugh a bit.

‘’All the girls are gonna be so jealous now when I come back with it!’’

‘’Don’t tell me you’re gonna flaunt it..’’ Deidara facepalms. She laughs knowing it’s right. He sighs.

He hears his phone buzzing beside him and decides to check his phone.

_Kurotsuchi_

_‘’Sai and I decided to loosen up this weekend by going to this popular club that everyone is talking about right now! Are you in?’’_

_‘’First of all, how did you even convince Sai?’’_

_‘’Well, it took a couple of tries but he’s finally in! Can you come too, please?’’_

Deidara sighs and can’t be sure about it. If Itachi was there, he’d probably ruin the fun by them constantly arguing each time they see each other.

_Kurotsuchi_

_‘’Hello!? Don’t leave me on read!’’_

_‘’Sorry. I can’t go. I have to study.’’_

_‘’I actually heard that Itachi won’t be there.’’_

Deidara reconsiders. It has been a long time since he’s actually hung out with his other friends, somewhere around the end of middle school. Since then he’s been so caught up in school and grades and he never had a day to loosen up and have fun with his friends. This could also be the first time Sai, Kurotsuchi and him hanging out outside of school. He also wants to forget about what happened to his job and the fact that he almost died last night.

 _‘’Fine.’’_ He replies.

_‘’Yay! You usually say no about things like this, since you’re not a party person, but now that you’re really coming, we’re not gonna make you regret it!’’_

_‘’I hope I won’t regret it either. I also feel like loosening up a bit.’’_

_‘’Yes, that’s the spirit!’’_

Deidara smiles at his phone and can’t believe he’s going. He also admits he’s a bit excited. **_One party won’t hurt, right?_**


	8. ''Life'' Changing Decision

‘’When you meant ‘club’, you meant a gay strip club!’’ Sai snaps at Kurotsuchi and can’t believe she led them there.

‘’What’s wrong with it?!’’ Kurotsuchi snaps back at Sai and Deidara just sighs.

‘’First of all, I’m not gay, second of all, my mom’s gonna kill me if she finds me here!’’ Sai says.

‘’Don’t worry! The club’s packed tonight, and I’ll cover it up for you and Deidara!’’ She tries to convince them.

‘’Just look how many people that are here!’’ They look around and see the whole club packed. Loud music, people dancing, drinking, kissing. It was a lot to see.

‘’Gay club or not, I’m here to loosen up, hm.’’ Deidara says and both Kurotsuchi and Sai widens their eyes, still not used to him saying stuff like that.

‘’So? Are we drinking?’’ Kurotsuchi says excitedly.

‘’Kurotsuchi, you’re gonna fall into a mess again, might as well stay sober to take care of you,’’ Sai sighs.

‘’No way! We came here to have fun!’’ Kurotsuchi leads them both to where the bartender is and they sit on the stools.

‘’6 shots, please!’’ Kurotsuchi says and Sai protests.

‘’Kurotsuchi, no--’’

‘’Shut up!’’

‘’I can’t believe we’re doing this..’’ Sai says and regrets ever coming here.

They get their 6 shots and before Deidara reaches for his, Kurotsuchi already is the first one to gulp it all down quickly.

‘’This is gonna get real bad.’’ Sai looks at Kurotsuchi with disappointment and she laughs at him. Sai wonders if the alcohol got to her already. Deidara carefully drinks some of it and spits it out due to its horrible strong taste.

‘’What the hell is this!?’’

‘’You’re doing it wrong!’’ She takes the shot and forces it down Deidara’s throat. Deidara coughs and can’t believe he consumed that nasty drink.

‘’Don’t tell me you’re gonna force it down my throat too..’’ Sai begs for mercy.

‘’Open up!’’ She teases him. He runs away somewhere and she follows him, leaving Deidara alone. 3 shots are left on the table.

‘’Fuck it.’’ Deidara tells himself and gulps them all down in one sitting.

‘’Not used to the taste?’’ He hears a voice beside him. He turns to him and sees a man about in his 30’s. Deidara hopes he doesn’t start a conversation with him, nor flirts with him.

‘’Uh, sorta.’’ Deidara tries not to sound like he cares about starting one.

‘’How about I could get you a tastier one?’’ He offers a drink to Deidara.

‘’Nope. Don’t think so.’’ Deidara turns around and sees a woman with a purple bob in her 30’s.

‘’Fucking cockblock.’’ The man storms off from his seat. Deidara watches in confusion.

‘’Don’t worry about that. Some men usually like taking advantage of younger men.’’ The woman says while sitting on the stool beside him. She takes out her hand.

‘’The name’s Konan, I’m the co-owner of this club. Nice to meet you.’’ She says and he shakes her hand.

‘’Oh, hey.. I’m Deidara. Also thanks for what happened earlier.’’

‘’No problem! Also, everyone’s on the dance floor, so why are you all alone sitting here sulking?’’ Konan asks him.

‘’Rough week, just can’t seem to get it out my mind, hm.’’

‘’Oh, one of these days. I get it.’’ Konan sighs.

‘’You know when.. everything just goes downhill and it’s just not letting go of you, no matter how hard you try to forget it?’’ Deidara sighs, wondering if the alcohol affected him that easily to make him just spit out everything that’s on his mind.

‘’Don’t wanna seem nosy, but you seem extremely down. Care to tell me what happened?’’ Konan asks the younger.

‘’Quit my job because of my stupid ex-boss, almost got fucking killed.’’ Deidara widens his eyes and he realizes now what he just said.

‘’Sorry, I.. just keep spitting out things, didn’t know alcohol could easily affect me,’’ He didn’t know 4 shots could turn him into an emotional mess, for now.

‘’No, no, it’s alright. We get this a lot, so don’t stress it.’’ Konan reassures him.

‘’Your first time here?’’ She asks.

‘’Yup, was convinced into coming here, but didn’t know it was this kind of club. I don’t mind it though, hm.’’ Deidara smiles at the older.

‘’Really? Then we could use some help!’’ Konan cheerfully says while he’s watching in confusion.

‘’Uh, what?’’

‘’You said you didn’t have a job now, right? Well, we’re running out of workers, so, what do you say?’’ She says. Deidara laughs out of confusion.

‘’I’m not really good at mixing drinks nor having patience for customers, hm.’’ He declines politely. He has never thought about working as a bartender. Konan laughs loudly and he’s still confused. What did he not understand?

‘’No, silly! Up there!’’ She points at the stage, where everyone is dancing and having fun.

‘’You see these hot men with these eye masks? They’re the ones who that makes this club fuck shit up. That’s why this club’s always been popular. You’d look good up there too, if I’m gonna be honest,’’ Konan tries to convince him. Deidara takes a moment to process everything. Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?

‘’Haha, you’re very funny.’’ Deidara awkwardly laughs.

‘’No, I’m genuinely being honest right now. Ever since you entered this club, some men caught an eye for you. You’re quite a gem.’’ Konan says and Deidara is just lost right now.

‘’You’re.. kidding, right?’’ Deidara gets pissed off.

‘’Here’s my business card, I understand you’re a bit tipsy now, but you can think it over at some point then call me up whenever you feel like it.’’ Konan gives him her business card. He quickly puts it aside.

‘’Why the hell would I ever stoop that low to be working here? What the hell do you take me for?’’ Deidara says angrily. Konan laughs at him and shrugs.

‘’Just saying my thoughts. You’re very handsome and I’d think you’d make quite a name here. Think it over, will ya?’’ Konan leaves her seat and smiles at him then walks away. Deidara really can’t believe what just happened. Him being offered this ‘job’ is enough to piss him off. Deidara can’t think it over thoroughly since he’s consumed about 4 shots and thinks about leaving the club. After a while Kurotsuchi and Sai comes and sits down beside Deidara again.

‘’Sorry, Deidara! Sai is so annoying. He wouldn’t drink it after all.’’

‘’I told you I’m staying sober!’’ Sai huffs. Kurotsuchi notices the shots are empty on the table.

‘’Oh my God, Deidara! Did you actually drink more shots? So proud of you!’’ She excitedly hugs Deidara and he feels like he’s getting suffocated.

‘’I feel like puking..’’ Deidara says.

‘’Seems like it really took him over.’’ Kurotsuchi lets go of him and becomes worried.

‘’Let’s go home, guys.’’ Sai says and gets off his seat.

‘’But we just got here!’’ Kurotsuchi says.

‘’I don’t care. Deidara’s messed up and I’m not about to drag you both all the way home.’’ Sai protests.

‘’Aww, bummer.’’ Kurotsuchi says then searches the table to make sure they don’t leave any personal belongings. She finds a card with some text on it.

‘’What’s this?’’ Before she could take it, Deidara puts it quickly in his pocket.

‘’Hey, what is that?’’ She becomes curious.

‘’Nothing. Just a card I got from my sister, hm.’’ Deidara lies. He feels bad about it but if he told the truth about what just happened earlier, Kurotsuchi would just bug him all day about it and try encouraging him to join.

‘’Oh, okay!’’ Kurotsuchi cheerfully says. _Phew, that was a close one._

*

No, no, no, no! He forgot to dispose the business card he put in his pocket last night! He feels deeply ashamed for accidentally bringing it with him. He bangs his head on top of his table in his room. He puts it aside but can’t help but glare a little at it. He picks it up again and sees Konan’s number on it. Is he actually considering?

‘’No, Deidara! You’re sober now, so why are you considering…’’ He mumbles to himself. After a brief minute or so, he picks up his school computer and decides to check out the website. He looks at the paycheck after a month, no a night..

_Estimated: $400/night_

He becomes very surprised after reading that. Do they actually get paid that much!? $400 a night doesn’t even come close to what he got in a month when he worked as a waiter before! He sighs and really hates himself for considering, he really does.

‘’$400 a night sure is a lot..’’ He thinks to himself. He also got reminded of these men on stage last night. They had eye masks on, and probably made sure they didn’t get their identities exposed.

‘’Maybe if I hide my identity with the mask.. people won’t find out…’’ Deidara says but panics again. What if the people at school find out one trace of him and then expose him? His reputation would go downhill for sure. And what if his family finds out? They’d never forgive him.. But, again.. it’s a lot of money and it’ll sure cover up every debt they have. They could keep the house, mom wouldn’t have to break her back every day while working night shifts and his sister could finally experience her teenage years she always dreamt about.

When it comes to situations like these.. he never dared thinking about himself. Rejecting this offer that Konan offered him, would be like losing an opportunity to make things right.

‘’I’ll..’’ Deidara curses under his breath. He never thought in a million years he’d do this.. He brings up the card Konan gave him and types in her number. He could feel something inside him burning as the phone dials the number.

_‘’Konan speaking.’’_

**‘’I’ll do it.’’**


	9. Can't Believe It

‘’You look so good!’’ Deidara’s co-worker says. Deidara smiles weakly and looks at himself in the mirror again with his new identity. A platinum blonde short wig, purple contact lenses and a glamour cat eye mask. He still can’t believe he took this job and went to the job interview a week ago, meanwhile having anxiety over starting his first day working here. He never thought in a million years he’d stoop to a level this low. But the things he had to do for his family.. he feels ashamed of himself. He really does.

‘’You need to come up with a name! What will the public call you?’’ His other co-worker says. Deidara gets shocked. Do they also get identity names?

‘’I.. really haven’t thought about it.’’ Deidara says while trying to fix his wig from falling. His co-worker gets up from beside him and looks like he has an idea.

‘’Wait, wait, wait! What about.. Himerosu?’’ 

‘’No! He’s not a greek god or something! I personally think he should be called Hiroki. It would really match with his look!’’ His other co-worker says. 

‘’Hiroki sounds good!’’ Deidara replies. 

‘’We can’t wait for you to start with us, ‘Hiroki’! When you’re out everyone’s gonna look at you and think how stunning you are!’’ His co-worker encourages him and Deidara smiles in return.

‘’I do admit, I’m a bit nervous..’’

‘’Don’t be! Confidence makes you so much hotter, you know that?’’ Deidara heard what he said. He looks at himself in the mirror again and felt like this was way out of his comfort zone. He snaps out of it and let’s go of his anxiety. He really does have to make a good first impression.

‘’You can go guys. I want to have a word with Deidara for a bit.’’ Konan says from behind and the co-workers shrug and exit the dressing room. Deidara rises up from his seat and faces Konan.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Deidara asks her nervously.

‘’I understand you’re a bit anxious about all this, and we do want all our workers to feel comfortable and safe. That’s the most important thing, which is why I recommend you to take private rooms first until you’re used to it so we can put you out in public, where everyone is.’’ Konan says, placing her hand on his shoulder.

‘’Why?’’

‘’I can read you really well. I can see you dislike loud music and that you’re a bit claustrophobic with all the people around. Which is why I want you to do private rooms until you’re ready for public.’’ Konan explains. 

‘’Oh, then I’m relieved..’’ Deidara sighs.

‘’We got a customer waiting in the V.I.P room. Head down there and give your best act.’’ Deidara nods and heads for the V.I.P rooms.

‘’Wait, one more thing. Forgot to explain the rules.’’ Deidara turns around.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’If the customer uses violence or anything that makes you unsafe, press the red button next to the door and security will come right away. Have fun!’’ Konan explains and he nods, heading down for the rooms again. He opens the door and finds an old man around his 60’s, sitting on a couch. For his first customer, he seemed grossed out but still had to put on an act and try to satisfy his customer. Deidara approaches him and sits really close to him, putting his hand on his thigh.

‘’Oh, no, no. I’m not here for any of that.’’ The old man says and pushes him away. He gets shocked and felt like he’d done something wrong. He read the book Konan gave him earlier, what to do when seeing your customer. So what did he do wrong?

‘’Do you not want a lap dance?’’ Deidara says, screaming inside because he’s saying those exact words. This is WAY out of his comfort zone.

‘’Nah, I usually come here since I’m alone, and I really want to have a conversation with somebody.’’ The old man says. Deidara looks around and doesn’t know what to do. 

‘’Whatcha wanna talk about, hm?’’ Deidara asks him.

‘’Well.. my wife passed away 5 years ago, and my grandchildren won’t visit anymore. I’ve been really alone for these past 5 months.’’ The old man says and Deidara gets shocked, feeling really bad for him. 

‘’I’m sorry?’’ Deidara says, not knowing how to light up the situation. The old man keeps talking about his life and Deidara forgets about his act for his new identity. This old man sure was depressed and he felt like he really wanted to help him. He gives him advice what to do later and how to handle these situations. 

After an hour or so, Deidara ends the conversation due to V.I.P rooms only last an hour and he read it in the book Konan gave him.

‘’Thank you. You’re very understanding.’’ The old man says and reaches for his wallet and pulls out 2 $100 dollars. He gives it to Deidara and he gets surprised. He never knew customers could tip the workers. He also thought the money was too much. 

‘’Sir, this is too much--’’

‘’It’s alright, the service was great today.’’ The old man says and exits the V.I.P room leaving Deidara in there alone. He takes a good look at the money again and chuckles to himself. He felt happy finally getting more than $90 a month when he was working as a waiter. Maybe the job wasn’t that bad since he’s working in private rooms at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just got my acrylics done and had a very hard time writing this chapter lmaoo but don't worry y'all I'm getting used to it :D


	10. Why Him?!

Deidara gets home at 4 AM, after working all night in V.I.P rooms. He also got tipped a lot which made him pretty satisfied, but the customers were very rude and made him feel very uncomfortable by commenting on his body and wanting to use him sexually even though they couldn’t. As much as he was grossed out and wanted to punch them for it, he kept working and tried to avoid it. He walks the stairs quietly and gets into his room and throws his bag on his bed, he opens it and counts all the money he got before.

‘’$700!?’’ Deidara says and gets pretty excited. He never got this much money before, which made him very surprised. 

‘’$600 for mommy, and $100 to sis.’’ Deidara murmurs to himself and splits the money up and hides them in his drawer so he could give it to them later. He calls it a day and goes to sleep, since he’s got classes in the afternoon.

*

‘’Dei, this is too much!’’ His mom says, having the money in her hands she received from Deidara before.

‘’Don’t worry, mom! I got a raise!’’ Deidara lies. He feels bad about lying but he doesn’t want to them to be suspicious or anything. 

‘’Well, that’s great! But isn’t $600 too much? We could split it up.’’ His mom feels bad having this much amount of money in her hands when her son worked really hard for them.

‘’No! You have them, it’s alright. I just want you to stop working so hard at these night-shifts, okay? Try taking the day off.’’ He says.

‘’Will do.’’ She says and he smiles at her, getting ready to leave.

*

‘’Why are you in a such good mood today, huh?’’ Sai asks him as they both sit down on their desks waiting for their english class to start. Apparently he noticed Deidara smiling the whole school-day. Tobi listens from behind since his seat is behind theirs and is wondering what’s making him so happy. Could he now have an advantage of making friends with him?

‘’Oh.. it’s nothing really.’’ Deidara says, stretching. 

‘’Is it because I’m here? This is our second class after all.’’ Tobi teases. Deidara turns around, not knowing Tobi was behind them.

‘’Everything’s not about you. And I made clear that we were classmates only, nothing else.’’ Deidara’s mood gets ruined.

‘’Hey, I saved you! You could at least return the favor by becoming my new friend.’’ Tobi shrugs and Deidara gets even madder.

‘’I could’ve saved myself anyways, I don’t need help by the likes of you!’’ Deidara gets pissed off and Sai keeps listening to their bickering. He understands Tobi just wants to tease him but it seems like Deidara’s taking it seriously. 

Deidara thought it was also wrong changing his mind about Tobi. Here he is, acting cool and saying whatever he wants. It really ruined his day and it was rare of him to actually be on a good mood.

‘’Alright, students!’’ The teacher says and the class listens, Deidara turns around from arguing with Tobi. 

‘’We’ve gathered enough money for our class trip to the North tomorrow. We’ve hired cabinets also, so there’s no need for camping.’’ The class cheers with excitement.

‘’Now hold on. I’m not done! After we’ve taken shelter, you need to report about the nature itself and we’ll research the mountains, forests and more I’ll be giving information later when we’re there. Here are papers where you’ll be staying in.’’ The teacher begins to give one paper per desk. Sai picks up his and sighs.

‘’We won’t be in the same cabin.’’ Sai says to Deidara disappointingly.

‘’What? Let me see!’’ Deidara searches for his name and his heart skips a beat finding his name paired up with… Tobi.

‘’Tobi?!’’ Deidara can’t believe it. Out of everyone, why Tobi?!

‘’Deidara-san! Looks like we’re paired up! Yay!’’ Tobi cheers and Deidara turns around and gives him an evil glare. He gets scared and hides behind a book. 

‘’Sensei! Why do I have to be paired up with Tobi? You know I always pair up with Sai!’’ Deidara complains and the teacher sighs at him.

‘’I’m still here you know..’’ Tobi sighs.

‘’Well, I wanted you guys to work your differences out since you both fought last week, and I believe it was the right choice I made. I expect teamwork from the report you’ll be reporting together.’’ The teacher bluntly says, causing Deidara to get frustrated. He knows he can’t complain any further and instead hits his desk.

‘’It’s alright, Deidara! We could meet up during lunch, it’s only a day after all.’’ Sai reassures him. He still sighs and felt like his mood was ruined for the rest of the day. He can’t imagine sharing a cabin with an Uchiha. He thinks they’re so annoying and there’s nothing else in the world he despises more than them. He knows he should feel thankful because Tobi saved him before but, now he’s just annoying again and ruining his mood. He just hopes he won’t be extra annoying tomorrow.


	11. So Annoying

‘’You’ll sleep on the floor.’’ Deidara bluntly says, placing his backpack next to the nightstand.

‘’Why?’’ Tobi complains, putting the keys on the nightstand.

‘’Because it’s only one bed! And I won’t share it with you!’’ Deidara says, getting irritated about the whole situation from the moment he left his house.

‘’We’re boys after all, so it doesn’t matter! Besides, I’m a very good cuddler!’’ Tobi cheerfully says, hoping to convince him so that he doesn’t sleep on the hard wooden floor.

‘’I said no!’’ Deidara says while unpacking the camera, notes and pencils from his backpack. He heads for the door and Tobi wonders what he’s doing.

‘’Where are you going?’’

‘’We need to go out and research now! Or else we’ll get far behind.’’ Deidara says, throwing him the camera.

‘’But we just got here, Deidara-san! Let us relax and eat muffins first, okie dokie?’’ Deidara takes the muffin bag from his hand and throws it on the bed.

‘’We got no time for it! You can do it when we’re done!’’ Deidara says and drags him out of the cabin.

‘’You were really serious about the report after all..’’ Tobi sighs.

*

‘’All right, Tobi. I’ve analyzed every task we were supposed to do and written it down here. I expect you to have taken pictures from before what places we’ve been on, so we could put it on the report later.’’ Deidara says after completing his part, waiting for Tobi to show the pictures.

‘’Okie dokie!’’ He hands Deidara the camera and he checks the camera roll. Instead of taking pictures on what he should’ve had taken a picture of, he took close-up pictures of Deidara instead.

‘’What the--’’ Through every picture he scrolls it’s only him in it.

‘’Why would you take pictures of me only?! Now the teacher’s gonna think we’ve copied someone else! Do you know how long it took for us to go to these places, you idiot?!’’ Deidara shouts at Tobi and he hides behind a tree, scared of him. Deidara is so mad that he just wants to beat up Tobi, but gets reminded of his teacher again. He did say that teamwork was important.

‘’I’m sorry--’’

‘’Forget about it. I’m going back and this time I’ll take the pictures.’’ Deidara sighs and proceeds to walk back to the places it took hours to go to. He’s still also really mad because Tobi had one job and one responsibility, to just hold a camera. He can’t help but think about the Uchihas again. Were they seriously that dumb? That careless? It angers him that such a family like that exists. Worse spending the night with one too. For revenge, he could snitch on Tobi and say that he didn’t cooperate at all and get all the credit but since he’s the new guy, and acting so innocent all the time, the teacher won’t believe him since he’ll believe that Deidara just holds a grudge for him. He also can’t afford to lose trust with the teacher again. They matter, they really do.

‘’Deidara-san! I’ll help you look for them!’’ Tobi shouts and runs to him from behind.

‘’Get lost!’’

*

‘’What do you mean you don’t have the keys?!’’ Deidara snaps at him. Unable to open the door to their cabin.

‘’I just had them-- oh, wait! I left them at the nightstand!’’ Tobi remembers, bracing himself. Deidara widens his eyes.

‘’You-- what?! My phone, my computer, my stuff is in there! How could you be so stupid?!’’ Deidara snaps at him again and Tobi laughs nervously.

‘’Guess we’re really locked out, huh?’’ Tobi tries his best to lighten up the situation. Deidara tries to keep his cool but can’t since Tobi pissed him off too much today. Deidara had to retrieve the pictures again and now this? He wonders how Tobi could be so stupid. He hates him now, that’s for sure.

He gives up and sits on the bench outside. He sighs and rubs his eyes, trying to stay awake. Tobi sits beside him.

‘’We could ask for the teacher’s help!’’

‘’Are you stupid? He went back home! And our cabin is on the hill! It’ll even take an hour for us to find the others!’’ Deidara snaps at him once again. Tobi sighs.

‘’Maybe if you weren’t so dumb and could’ve brought your phone with you, we could’ve gotten help, but..’’ Tobi says carelessly and shrugs, trying to tease him.

‘’Oh, so you’re blaming it on me now?! You know what? Don’t talk to me anymore, you roach.’’ Deidara gives up on arguing with Tobi and turns himself to the other side so he won’t have to face Tobi.

After a while it’s starting to become nightfall and uncomfortable silence still looms around the air. Tobi turns a little to see Deidara freezing, rubbing his arms for warmth. He was only wearing a thin hoodie after all and his cheeks were getting red. Tobi wonders why he didn’t bring the scarf he gave to him.

‘’What happened to the scarf I gave you, Deidara-san?’’ Tobi says, breaking the ice. Deidara looks at him, looks away and sighs.

‘’Why the hell would I keep it?’’ He says bluntly. Tobi doesn't say anything and just takes off his scarf. He tries to place it around his neck but he snatches it.

‘’I can do it myself, I’m not a baby!’’ Deidara says and wraps it around his neck and securing it. Tobi chuckles and leans against the bench, breathing the fresh cold air next. His eyes gesture to the younger after hearing his stomach growling.

‘’Your fault for also leaving the muffins inside.’’ Tobi tries to prove a point to him but all he responds with is just a sigh.

‘’Whatever. Air it is.’’ Deidara says under his breath exhaustingly. Tobi chuckles at the small joke he made. Deidara places his feet on his lap and puts his head on the arm rest, taking up all the space.

''I'm still here, Dei--''

''I don't care. Don't bother me while I'm trying to sleep.'' Deidara says. Tobi gets surprised but smiles at the younger, observing him for a bit.


	12. Back Home

‘’Wake up, sleepyheads!’’ Sai shouts at the two males sleeping peacefully. Deidara wakes up and panics, falling from the bench and hits his head on the hard wooden porch. 

‘’Ow, who..’’ He looks up and sees an infuriated Sai. At least someone came to his rescue..

‘’I called you over a thousand times and you didn’t answer one of them! Also why are you both sleeping outside?!’’ Sai asks, trying to understand the situation. Tobi rises up from the bench.

‘’Uhm.. we both got locked out.’’ He says and laughs nervously while scratching his head. Sai takes a moment to process everything then facepalms.

‘’You idiots! There was a spare key under the plant!’’ Sai picks up the plant then takes the key under it. 

‘’Did you not listen to what the teacher said?’’ Deidara gets into a depressive state and sighs. 

‘’I.. I forgot..’’ Deidara says quietly and raises up. If he wasn’t distracted by Tobi all the time, he could’ve remembered.

‘’Oh, right! If I remembered, then me and Deidara-san could’ve found the key and cuddled inside.’’ Tobi messes with Deidara, leaving him infuriated.

‘’Tobi, why, you!’’ Deidara and Tobi bicker again. Sai rolls his eyes.

‘’Nevermind that! Why do you have Tobi’s scarf on?’’ Sai says and Deidara blushes. He forgot completely that he was wearing his scarf! He takes it off immediately and throws it at Tobi. 

‘’No idea what you’re talking about, hm!’’ Deidara panics and snatches the key from Sai and enters his room. He brings out his and Tobi’s backpack. Sai ignores what just happened.

‘’The bus will be leaving in an hour, so we have to hurry.’’ Sai says and they all prepare for the hour long road. 

*

Deidara comes home finding his mother in the kitchen baking with his little sister, Deushi. They look like they had fun telling how messy it was on the table. He was relieved knowing his mother took another day off to focus on her health. 

‘’Hi!’’ Deidara greets them.

‘’Dei! How was the trip?’’ She says as she puts the muffins she baked in the ovens. 

‘’It was.. great, sorta..’’ Deidara gets reminded of Tobi’s nuisance again and his mood is already getting ruined.

‘’That’s good! Care to join us for some muffins when they’re done?’’ His mom asks him while taking off her apron. 

‘’Yeah, sure. Just call me down when they’re done. I’ll go to my room to unpack, hm!’’ Deidara goes up the stairs and into his room. First he had to do the report on his computer. He writes down everything he wrote on the paper and sent the pictures to his email so he could print them in to the essay. After a while he’s done and turns it in. He just hopes Tobi turns in his report too before it’s due. He doesn’t wanna end up in trouble because of him.

Konan sent him a text earlier if he could come in at work today, which he said yes to, since he’s got no classes the next day. He also needed more money to give to his mother, so he hopes he makes quite a handful. He picks up the book Konan gave him, how to better one’s skills and more rules that he hasn’t heard about yet. This book is sure something to him and could help him even get more money than before. He just hopes no one notices he’s missing at night when he’s going to work. He has to make sure he stays quiet.


	13. Uchiha's CEO

Deidara’s getting ready for the job as usual now, since he’s worked for the past week in V.I.P rooms. He also managed to create an act thanks to his co-workers. They thought that a childish act would suit his character Hiroki, and it has really given him an advantage. He started getting more tips, better at skills that has satisfied a lot of customers and made a name for himself. Everyone did also notice that people started buying V.I.P rooms more than usual this past week. He puts on the makeover as usual, and mentally prepares himself for work. Some of his co-workers enter the dressing room.

‘’Gays, you will not believe what I just heard!’’

‘’Oh, spill sis!’’

‘’Who knew the Uchiha Company’s CEO would visit this club tonight!’’ Deidara freezes hearing the word Uchiha, he can’t help but pretend fixing his wig and eavesdrop.

‘’No way! Wasn’t he the heir that took over after Madara Uchiha? What was his name again?’’ One of his co-workers said and Deidara knows who Madara is of course. He was famous all over the city and one of the most talked persons ever. But he didn’t know someone was an heir that took over after him. He hates wanting to know more about it, but he is curious who the heir was.

‘’Wasn’t he like.. Obito Uchiha or something?’’ Obito? Deidara has never heard about him, despite all his researching about the company.

‘’Wait, Obito is in this club right now? No way!’’ One of his co-workers say and one of their phones go off. Deidara looks over to them, wondering.

‘’Guys.. he booked a V.I.P room! Konan just told me!’’ His co-worker says and they all freak out meanwhile Deidara’s watching in confusion. Why are they all freaking out? He doesn’t understand the hype.

‘’There’s no way I’m working at V.I.P rooms today!’’ His co-worker says and glances over to him.

‘’Deidara! Could you take the V.I.P rooms? I think I’m done for the day.’’ His co-worker begs him.

‘’Why?’’

‘’Obito Uchiha is in there! And I’m not going like this! What if I screw up?’’ Deidara can’t believe they consider him as a God.

‘’You won’t--’’

‘’I’ll screw up for sure. Could you please take over for me and tell us the details later on? Please, please!’’ His co-worker begs him. He rolls his eyes.

‘’Fine.’’ The co-workers get hype again and Deidara still doesn’t understand. Nothing is special about the Uchihas, just a big boring company and a lot of money. He sighs and puts on the cat glamour mask and rises up.

‘’Have fun!’’ His co-workers watch as he heads for the V.I.P rooms. He comes to the room his customer is in and prepares himself. He hates having to come across an Uchiha again, but he has to put on his best act for tonight. The Uchihas are very rich and if he did his job good, who knows how much how much tips he would get? He takes a deep breath and enters the room.

He sees a man in his late 20’s leaning on the couch with heavy scars on the right side of his face. Deidara was sure that he wasn’t gay but he admits that he is the most good-looking man he has ever seen in his entire life, despite having these scars. For some reason, Deidara begins to shiver a bit and he didn’t understand why he was so nervous around an Uchiha. He snaps out of it and pretends he’s just like any other normal customer. He approaches him slowly and sits really close to him, touching shoulders. Deidara puts his hand on his thigh, slowly trailing his finger up to his buttoned black shirt, all while maintaining eye-contact with him.

‘’What’s your name, beautiful?’’ Obito says, breaking the ice. Deidara hoped to just do his job, with no talking at all, since he hated communicating with an Uchiha after all, but here he is, having to satisfy this customer, no matter what.

‘’Hiroki~’’ He says in a cheerful tone, acting like a different character. He doesn’t want to have any further conversation with the Uchiha and just wants it to get it over with so he parts his thighs around Obito and gets on his lap.

He gets surprised and leaves himself open to whatever he wants to do to him. He gulps as Deidara starts swinging his sexy hips before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He grinds down on him hard and whispers into his ear. Surprised hearing him sing these seductively lyrics in a soft voice...

_**‘’I wanna be bad for you~’’** _

Deidara tries to provoke him, wanting to drive him insane as his nerves are going crazy as he keeps hesitantly swinging his hips and slides onto his lap. For some reason he’s embarrassed about it but can’t show it. If his confidence is high enough and it looks like he knows what he’s doing, then maybe he could make the Uchiha lose it and something good will come out of it later. He gets surprised feeling him hard under him. Deidara gets uncomfortable but keeps moving his hips as he trails his fingers down his bare exposed chest.

‘’Fuck...’’ Obito curses under his breath, barely containing it. He touches his bare shoulders and Deidara removes his hands from them.

‘’No touching~’’ He gives him a fake smile and Obito respects it and tries not to make the worker feel uncomfortable. The service he gives him is just out of this world, and he can’t control it. Obito’s been on a lot of private rooms before, but it was nothing like this. It’s driving him crazy that someone is provoking him this good. He wanted more.

*

‘’About the private rooms, I’ve come across a special type of worker.. he was very amazing. I’d like his name.’’ Obito says, placing his wine on the counter. Konan laughs at him and shakes her head.

‘’Sir.. we appreciate you enjoying our services, but we don’t give out names.’’ Konan says and Obito sighs.

‘’I’ll pay you.’’ Obito says, not giving up.

‘’We’re not selling names either. Doesn’t matter if you’re the CEO of a huge company. We deeply respect our workers and will never expose their identities. Not here at least.’’ Konan gets serious and Obito sighs again. He keeps thinking about ‘Hiroki’. How great service he gave him and how he made him feel.

‘’You could keep coming here though, and hope that he’s working.’’ Konan reassures him.

‘’When does he work again?’’

‘’I can’t tell you. Just come here when you feel like it.’’ Konan says.

‘’It’s not like I’ll tell anyone.’’ Obito gets pissed at the woman and she laughs again.

‘’Someone’s desperate.’’ Konan teases him and Obito sighs and looks away. He really wants to see Hiroki again. The way he looked so sexy in that cat mask, his sexy seductive lips whispering into his ears, the way he gave him a lap dance that was so good he couldn’t contain himself. An hour wasn’t enough for him. He admits being desperate but he just wants to do it again with him. _Fuck, Hiroki.. what are you doing to me?_

*

‘’Oh. My. God. He tipped you a $1000?!’’ Deidara’s co-workers freak out and Deidara sighs. Yes, he was very surprised getting that huge amount of money for a tip, but it craved dedication. Deidara doesn’t know what to say but just smiles.

‘’I should’ve went instead!’’ His co-worker regrets giving the job to Deidara and he laughs.

‘’Don’t think it was that easy, guys! I tried my best, hm!’’ Deidara says and they’re all amazed.

‘’Just how good were you even?’’ One of his co-workers ask him.

‘’It’s nothing to flaunt about really, I just did my job, with a little extra effort.’’ Deidara says, smiling. He’s satisfied now that he’s received a handful. Deidara never really thought about his previous customers, but can’t stop thinking about this ‘Obito’. Was it because he was an Uchiha or was it that he looked very intimidating? He didn’t know, but he’s happy he’s returning home with a lot of money. _Way to go, Deidara._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter sm, hehe


	14. Behind Closed Doors

Obito has been booking V.I.P rooms for 3 days straight, hoping to find Hiroki. But disappointingly he never came to work these days. He had such high hopes waiting for him to come through the door, only for it to be some basic worker not being able to satisfy him. So far he’s been wasting a lot of money on these rooms and gives up. He hates himself for even going that far for him but he can’t help himself. The service he gave him that night drove him crazy. But unfortunately Konan had to be so secretive and annoying. She just could’ve stopped being such a nuisance and tell his name so he wouldn’t have to waste his time.

He sighs opening the door to his billion dollar mansion late at night, throwing his shoes at the corner. He switches on the light and doesn’t expect Madara to be sitting on the couch at the living room, looking angry and crossing his arms.

“And where the hell have you been, missing the fucking action? I called your phone to tell you—“

“My phone has been disconnected, what the fuck did you want me to do this time?” Obito interrupts Madara.

“Maybe if you weren’t going to strip clubs all the goddamn time that’s been all over the news by the way, then you wouldn’t miss your meeting earlier today. I had to cover up for you and lie to them I was there on your behalf!” Madara shouts at him and Obito just sighs, having to have one of these talks again.

“You really need to take care of your responsibilities! You’re the CEO now for fucks sake!” Madara says and Obito gets frustrated. 

“I never asked to be! You literally forced me to write down these papers into being the next heir for the Uchiha company. All because of that I can’t even go out living a normal life without having to wear a fucking mask and hide my identity to prevent from having the paparazzi on my ass.” Obito snaps at Madara. At first he’s at loss of words but then begins talking again. 

“You’re my eldest grandson, and it’s important you becoming the heir. That’s the reason I retired, because I believed in you, but here you go, skipping meetings, deleting important emails, disappointing me and the Uchiha company, even your relatives. That’s not something to be proud of. The Uchiha Company is going downhill because of you!” Madara gives him a lecture, hoping to convince him to finally do something about it. Obito rolls his eyes.

“I don’t give a fuck. Ever since I was young you have been forcing me this company bullshit down my throat every single day, preventing me from living a normal life. You have been verbally abusing me to the point where I almost got into depression, all because of your high expectations of me becoming your next heir.” Obito says.

“What the hell happened to you? You used to take lessons from me everyday, hoping you’d become like me someday. But ever since your parents passed away 20 years ago, you’ve been avoiding your dreams.” 

“That’s because I finally learned the truth about my parents. You were the one that got them into that shit! How the hell could I look up to you, a monster, after that?! That’s when I also realized you had no feelings for anyone, you just used me as a pawn to take care of your business after your retirement, that’s all!” Obito snaps once again at the former CEO. 

“Your cousins Itachi and Sasuke would kill to be in your position right now! So become grateful for once and use all the information I’ve taught you into becoming a good CEO! Don’t let your emotions get in the way of this, the future of the Uchiha company is in your hands right now! Don’t mess it up! Case closed.” Madara snaps at Obito and ignores what he truly feels about all this. He closes the door after him hard. Obito sighs and sits down slowly on the couch, thinking about how tired he is of Madara’s bullshit. He never asked about any of this, he never had. But he had to accept his fate of being his pawn and taking over his business. That was his destiny after all, he thought.


	15. Absent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deleted the newest chapter bc.. I felt like it didn’t rly fit w the story and had to make some changes but enjoy! ;D

“Alright, class! It’s good you all have turned in the report, have a nice day!” The whole class packs up their bags and leaves the classroom. Deidara picks up his backpack and turns to leave but gets stopped when the teacher calls his name.

“Deidara! Could you stay for a bit? I have to tell you something.” The teacher says and Deidara gets shocked. He never gets called to stay after class, which surprised him a bit. 

“What’s wrong, sensei?”

“Tobi wasn’t here today and haven’t done the report yet. He does know that it’s due from yesterday, right? Why didn’t he do it?”

“How should I know?” Deidara says, wondering why the teacher talked with him about this.

“I told you before, Deidara. I thought you both used teamwork and did the report together. Turns out it’s the complete opposite. I have no choice but to give you both an F on the report.” The teacher says and Deidara becomes frustrated.

“What?! But I already did the report! Why should I take responsibility for Tobi?” Deidara complains. 

“This report requires teamwork. It seems like you avoided it and decided to do it on your own. Don’t tell me you and Tobi fought again..” The teacher says and Deidara sighs. It’s not his fault Tobi decided to be childish and non co-operative. Why is he blaming him for it?

“Listen. I’ll give you both an extra day, alright? Talk to Tobi and do the report with him. I expect it to be sent in by midnight.” The teacher says and Deidara gets frustrated again. Why does he have to do everything? Tobi wouldn’t do a damn thing and he gets blamed for it? He hates the Uchiha privilege. He leaves the class without arguing back to remain the trust with the teacher. He just knows Tobi won’t ever hear the end of his complaining because he put all the responsibility on him.

*

“What do you mean he hasn’t been here these last 4 days?” Deidara asks Tobi’s math class teacher.

“He has been skipping important seminars and classes.” The math teacher says and Deidara gets a feeling something’s wrong. Was he sad and didn’t go to school because he blamed everything on him on the bus back home? No, that can’t be it. Tobi was a goofy and very social guy so he couldn’t be. 

“I see why though. Poor guy’s been very busy at home.” The teacher says.

“What do you mean busy? What’s going on?” Deidara wonders. Deidara surprises himself by asking because he hates Tobi and could care less about him, but.. he still wants to know what’s going on.

“Can’t say. Tobi asked me to not expose his secret to anyone. I’m sorry I can’t tell you.” He says and Deidara nods. What’s so secretive about him anyway? What kind of secrets does he even have? Deidara hates himself for wanting to asking more questions about Tobi but he can’t help but wonder.

*

Obito’s been missing all his classes but that’s because he had to get a hold of himself and try to do his best holding the Uchiha company stable again. He couldn’t let his selfish reasons be the downfall of the Uchiha company anyways, no matter how much he hated it. He had to accept his destiny being Madara’s pawn and taking care of the business until he retires. He also felt he had to be grateful too because of the huge income Uchiha always received which put him where he is today. He starts to get tired because the whole day he was stacking files, reading hundreds of emails and having to answer them, planning meetings and presentations. 

He starts thinking about going back to school, since he might go to his afternoon class. He can’t skip classes all the time, ‘cause he gotta get his grade. He also starts thinking about his new friends he could accompany later. Mostly Deidara. He might not see Obito as a friend, but he likes accompanying him. Obito also liked teasing him and get happy seeing him so worked up and mad at him. He thought it was very cute and has a sudden urge missing him. But it’s a shame he hides his identity to stop the people from knowing he goes to college and not letting his new friends know his identity either. He couldn’t trust anyone yet beside his teachers. It might all be an act but Obito really liked accompanying Deidara, he just hopes his identity won’t get exposed when he finally is friends with Deidara, he doesn’t want him to see that their friendship was just a lie all along. He sighs cleaning up his desk from all the office work he did all day and puts on his mask. He prepares his stuff to bring to school. He also hopes his teachers won’t get too mad for being too absent recently. Now’s a good time coming up with excuses.


	16. Cute

“There you are! Where the hell have you been?!” Deidara slides the door open, finding Tobi studying in the classroom all alone. He turns around and gets surprised.

“Oh, Deidara-san! Were you worried about me?” Tobi says.

“No, idiot! I’m here because you didn’t do the report at all, hm!” Deidara shouts at him.

“Oh, I forgot.” Tobi pretends he forgot. He actually didn’t send it in just to work up Deidara, as a little prank.

“Well, because of you, he’s giving us both an F on the report if you don’t send it in by midnight!”

“Meh, give it a break. What’s so harmless getting a bad grade on a stupid little report anyway?” Tobi leans on his chair and stretches, unbothered. Deidara gets frustrated and clenches his fists.

“Stupid report?! That was an important report which will affect our grade! You really don’t listen, do you?!”

“Not really.” He actually does, he just loves teasing him.

“Whatever. Because you’re so stupid, you’re going to need my help, hm.” Deidara takes a chair and sits beside Tobi and snatches his computer.

“Aww, you actually care about me!” Tobi teases him and Deidara is trying to keep his cool from actually punching him.

“No! But because my grades are on the line too! Also it was a request, so don’t let it get to your head.” Deidara bluntly says, hoping Tobi would get hurt from his comment. Instead he chuckles. _Thank you, sensei! I will sure use this opportunity to befriend him!_

“Well? We did the report together, remember? Now, write.” Deidara turns the computer to Tobi a little, so he could write.

“Meh... I really don’t know! I hate stuff like this.” Tobi whines and tries to act like a stupid kid.

“For an Uchiha, you are very stupid.” Deidara says and Tobi pretends to get hurt at his comment.

“Deidara-san! You said you’ll help me write, right?” Tobi tries to trick Deidara into doing the whole report for him.

“Fine. But I’ll only tell you how you’re gonna write it.” Deidara begins babbling about how he’s gonna write the report, but not knowing he’s already doing everything for him. Tobi spectates him beside, watching him have such a passion for his work. He thought it was very attractive of him, to explain a weird aesthetic of his work and find it very enjoyable. It was new, in some sort of way, because Deidara is always mad around him. He found it very cute also. He zones out thinking about him for a while until Deidara waves his hand. 

“Tobi! What’s going on with you?!” Deidara says, waking him up to reality.

“Nothing. You’re just very cute.” Tobi says and Deidara blushes a little at his comment, and turns away to stop making eye-contact with him.

“Idiot.. are you going to write now or what, hm?” Deidara quietly says, trying to forget what he said about him.

“You already did it for me!” Tobi laughs at him and Deidara gets surprised. He was so into it he thought it was his report to write.

“Hey, you tricked me!” Deidara says angrily. Tobi chuckles.

“Well, we didn’t waste time at least!” Tobi says and Deidara shakes his head.

“That was my hard work and you’re stealing it! Let me delete it and you’ll write on your own!” Deidara says, trying to reach the computer. Tobi takes it and stands up, so that he can’t take it. Deidara stands up, trying to reach the computer but can’t because he’s too short.

“You’re so annoying sometimes!” Deidara stops to breathe for a bit, failing to take the computer back. Tobi shows him while he sends the report in.

“Done.”

“You—“ Deidara gives up and sighs.

“Don’t get so depressed, Deidara-san! Classmates help each other, right?” Tobi tries to lighten him up.

“Yeah, they help, not steal!” Deidara tries to prove a point to him. He sighs and decides to leave the classroom.

“Where are you going, Deidara-san?” Tobi asks why he suddenly leaves.

“You’re annoying, and I’m going home now. The report has been sent it anyway, so you can leave me alone now.” Deidara says, turning to him with a serious expression.

“But it’s dark outside! Let me accompany you and we can eat dangos on the way!” Tobi follows after him, walking the halls.

“No way!”


	17. Acting Tough

“You know you didn’t have to follow me all the way here, right?”

“Don’t worry, Deidara-san! It’s what friends do—“

“We are not friends.” Deidara bluntly says, getting irritated that Tobi is so delusional.

“Yeah, whatever.. when we get home, how about we play truth or dare?” Tobi asks him with excitement.

“Why would I ever play it with you? And no way you’re getting into my home.” Deidara says, both reaching the gates of his home.

“Come on, Deidara-san! We’ll have so much fun!” Tobi victory dances and he sighs. He pulls up his phone.

“Just hold on while I call the cops...” Deidara pretends to dial something on his phone, hoping to scare away Tobi. They both get distracted when they hear someone open the door.

“There you are, Deidara!” They find Deushi.

“Oh, I see you brought a friend with you!” Deushi says.

“He’s not my friend!” Deidara says, trying to push her indoors.

“Wait! I remember him!” Deushi says.

“What? Really?” Tobi is honored. She nods.

“You’re the one that helped big brother, right?” Tobi nods and Deidara feels so uneasy about all of this.

“I just bought a new tea set! Can I offer you some?” Deushi tries inviting Tobi in, but Deidara gets in the middle and gives him a fake smile.

“Oh, I just realized we had to do something important at home and.. yeah you know, no distractions, sorry.” Deidara lies.

“No, we do—“ Deushi notices his glare. She shuts up and gets inside. Tobi goes up the little staircase to the front porch and bows down.

“If that’s so then, goodnight! I had very fun hanging ou—“ Deidara interrupts Tobi by closing the door on his face hard. Tobi sighs.

“ _Why don’t you want him here_?”

“ _He’s a weirdo_!” Tobi hears them from outside and he chuckles.

“He really hates me, doesn’t he?” His voice shifts back to normal and steps off the front porch and begins to walk out.

“I should get home too then..” Tobi sighs. He stops when he reaches the gates and turns around to get a quick look where he lives and how. Tobi sees the small cottage Deidara lived in, which seemed to look dirty and old. The yard had dying flowers and the grass was uncut. He notices the gates too which seemed to be almost broken and probably not even functioning. Since he grew up in mansions and rich neighborhoods, this was all new to him. But it saddens him to see Deidara living in these poor suburbs and decides he wants to help out. He takes out his phone and dials a close friend to him.

“Do you mind fixing this?”

*

“Look at him, living his life and shit.. is he seriously proud?” Hidan talks shit about Deidara to his pals in an alley, past midnight.

“Bossy little bitch thinks he can get away with ripping my ears off and with my broken nose. Damn, I want to beat that little bitch up.” Hidan punches the air, frustrated since the day the incident happened.

“Don’t! Tobi will kill us if we try doing anything to him again! I’d like to spare my life.” Sasori says and Suigetsu nods.

“Yeah.. and don’t forget what he said, guys. He knows some real fucked up people that can fuck our life up just like that, and I can’t afford any of that.” Suigetsu adds and Hidan gets angry, can’t believe that his ride or die’s are seriously hesitating about accomplishing his plan.

“Are you guys fucking stupid? He said it to obviously scare us away and try not doing anything. He made it all up!” Hidan says, spitting on the ground.

“Even though he had a mask on, I could still see his serious ass expression. So I’m not risking shit.” Suigetsu says and Sasori nods.

“You guys are some fucking pussies.”

“You’re gonna get yourself killed! Why should we even take part in your plan, anyways?” Sasori says.

“What plan?” They hear a familiar voice beside them. They freak out finding the same man that threatened them before.

“Tobi?!” They all get caught off guard, never knowing Tobi was beside them the whole time. Hidan steps up while terrified at the same time, trying to lighten up from what happened before.

“Oh, we were just planning on encouraging Deidara for, uhm, the monthly top students at college tomorrow. Right, guys?” Hidan gives them both a glare and they nod nervously and add a couple of fake laughs. Tobi chuckles.

“All right, have a nice night.” Tobi says before continuing to walk his night walks.

“You too, sir!” Suigetsu says and earns glares from Hidan. They wait until Tobi is gone from the alley and they could finally breathe.

“Holy fuck. We almost died.” Sasori says while struggling to breathe.

“Did you see Hidan, though? He was scared shitless!” Suigetsu laughs at Hidan, leaving him infuriated.

“Shut the fuck up.”


	18. Promoted

“Deidara! The monthly top students came!” Kurotsuchi says, finding a large crowd looking at the results board outside of some classrooms.

“What? Let me see!” Deidara pushes himself onto the crowd, hoping to get to the board. He gets to the board and scans it.

...

  1. Deidara



...

  1. Itachi Uchiha



...

  1. Tobi Uchiha



Deidara widens his eyes, seeing Tobi the top student of the month.

“Is this some sort of joke?!” Deidara rubs his eyes, making sure he’s not seeing anything wrong with the board. He still sees his name on it and clenches his fists, wanting to break the board. Deidara still couldn’t believe it, he literally started 2 weeks ago and he could clearly see how stupid he was. He even broke off the tension between Deidara and Itachi by being top student. He could forget about Itachi being higher than him too, since this surprised him. Sai comes and reads the board too.

“Aw, I got 8th place. Hey, am I seeing this right or did get Tobi just get top student?!” Sai says and sees Deidara infuriated, his aura radiating pure anger.

“How? Just how?!” Deidara says.

“Out of the way, peasants.” Deidara hears a familiar voice from the left and the crowd makes way for the next CEO heir for the one and only Uchiha Company. Itachi walks slowly up to the board, knowing he’s gonna be 1. Top Student of the month. He scans the board slowly, laughing inside finding Deidara’s name on the 3rd place. He thanks the person surpassing him, making way for Itachi’s win. He proceeds to read and stops breathing, finding his name on the 2nd place.

“Wait! Who’s the first?!” Itachi reads faster, his heart skips a beat finding Tobi Uchiha 1st place.

“T-Tobi!?” Itachi says out of pure shock.

“He’s the most stupid person I’ve ever known, how the hell could this happen?!” Itachi complains.

“At least we have something in common..” Deidara says to him. Itachi huffs.

“Who gave you permission to stand beside me? Move, peasant.” Itachi says.

“Hey! I can stand anywhere I want!” Deidara says angrily. Itachi calls on his ‘friends’, more like assistants, over.

“Let’s go, guys. We have much better things to do than accompany some roaches.” Itachi says. Tobi comes from behind and checks out the board.

“1st place! Yay!” Tobi victory dances and Deidara and Itachi turns around.

“What’s wrong? You both look like you wanna kill me..” Tobi embraces himself.

“Out of all people, why you?!” Deidara shouts at him. Tobi laughs nervously and scratches his head, not knowing what to say. He never knew he was that smart and that he’d score 1st place.

“Don’t you dare try becoming my rival again, Tobi.” Itachi blurts out. The day that Tobi became the CEO instead of Itachi, made him hate Tobi forever. The fact that he didn’t even prioritize the job made it even worse. He never understood him. And now he started his college and got even better ranks than him, which made him even more frustrated.

“What do you mean?!” Deidara wonders.

“He’s the CE-“ Itachi stops talking when reminded that he couldn’t expose Tobi’s true identity in public. He coughs instead and Tobi gets relieved.

“You better watch it, cousin.” Itachi gives Tobi a glare before leaving.

“What was that about? And cousin?” Deidara says, confused about the situation. He didn’t know Itachi was his cousin, since the Uchihas were a big family after all.

“Meh. You could say so.” Tobi says, not wanting to talk about it any further.

“For being new and already 1st place on the list.. you’re awesome.” Sai changes the topic and encourages him instead of calling him stupid, unlike Deidara and Itachi.

“It surprised me too!” Tobi laughs.

As Sai and Tobi keeps having their conversation, Deidara can’t help but zone out thinking about what Itachi said earlier, but got cut off. What did he mean by Tobi becoming his rival again? Deidara hates wanting to know more about it, but he can’t help it. It looked like Itachi felt uneasy about this and he could feel the tension between them too. Something didn’t feel right.

*

Deidara prepares himself for work again, fixing his appearances bit by bit before working at the private rooms again. He also thought about what happened at school earlier. Still frustrated about Tobi being top student, but also something mysterious he heard because of the situation. As much as he hates the Uchihas, he wanted to know more why Itachi had such hatred against him. He could feel it after all, and wonders if he should research more about it when he’s home again. He snaps out of it and tries to ignore it. He doesn’t care about it, and he never will. He thinks. Konan gets in the room, seeing the younger preparing himself.

“Deidara! It’s good seeing you! I wanted to talk to you about something.” Konan says, sitting at the stool beside him.

“Yeah?” He wonders.

“I see you’ve made quite a name for yourself at these rooms. I was right after all!” Konan says, beating around the bush. Deidara smiles and nods, not really knowing what to say. He only worked hard but didn’t know he made a name for himself here.

“Well.. you started to get more used to this place, right? Since you worked here for a while and..”

“Stop beating around the bush. What is it?” Deidara asks her.

“I hope you’re ready to get promoted because I’ve decided to put you out in public. Amazing, right?” Konan tries to convince him. Deidara sighs.

“I’m perfectly fine working these rooms. I’m not comfortable working in public, to be honest.” He says, hoping not to disappoint her.

“Come on! I’ve seen you this past week, and it’s a shame they never get to see what’s really in store.” Konan says. Deidara reconsiders. If the co-owner is complimenting you, that means you’re good, right? He thinks about it for a minute until he gets reminded about his co-workers again on his first day working. They encouraged him a lot and made him gain the confidence he needed. If they were around him out there, then maybe he wouldn’t be so shy and screw everything up. This could also be another step getting way better payment than working the private rooms, and if there’s one thing he had to do, it was to get more money, so it’s not like he has a choice. He sighs and nods, preparing himself to exit the dressing room to enter a world he never thought of entering. He just hopes he won’t see anyone he knows there.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rly don’t know Deidara’s last name and I don’t think it was ever revealed tbh


	19. Partynauseous

Deidara hesitates opening the curtains backstage. He wonders if it’s because he’s nervous or if this was completely beyond him. He never thought in a million years he’d be at a point like this, but had to do what was required. He peeks a little through the hole, trying to see what is happening. He scans the crowd, finding everyone either dancing, throwing loads of money at the workers at stage, people doing freaky shit with the workers, and more that was so disgusting to even describe. He sighs and snaps out of it, mentally preparing himself opening the curtains. He slowly walks out on stage, the loud music already giving him a headache. Everyone directs their attention towards the new worker, interested in him. Deidara rubs his arm as an act of nervousness, completely forgetting his act he was supposed to have in front of them. He couldn’t keep up the act knowing hundreds were staring at him. He had no problem crowds staring at him, because it was important for presentations at school before, but now, when he’s dressed way out of his comfort-zone, just made him shiver. He’s not comfortable with people staring at him like this, all because he’s ashamed of himself. At the urge of tears of why he stooped to a level this low, he tries his best snapping out of it and tries to put on his best act for tonight. The crowd are now forgetting about the workers, now having eyes on the new worker, desperately wanting to see his next move. The workers get surprised turning around, not knowing he would start so soon. He slowly grips the pole in front of him, turning to look for reassurance from the workers. He hears the crowd cheer for him and he finally decided, that he has to put on the best show tonight, hoping he gets something good out of it at the end.

*

As Deidara keeps entertaining the crowd for a while with his new act, he felt that the flashing lights and the loud music was giving him a painful headache. He was sure he hadn’t epilepsy but he was on the urge of almost passing out. He tries to exit the stage to cool down somewhere, but the people kept throwing many dollar bills up on stage and his mask way in the way, making him unable to see. He wanted to take it off, but couldn’t due to keep his identity hidden. He climbs down the stage, wanting to leave, but someone kept dragging on him.

“Where you going, sugar?” Deidara pushes the drunken stranger, finally being able to escape from his grasp. He continues pushing himself against the crowd, trying to find a bathroom, despite almost passing out and as his headache keeps killing him. He gets uncomfortable feeling strangers hands on him, as they keep commenting sexual things they want to do to him. He avoids them all and finally finds a bathroom.

He closes the door after him hard, breathing in and out. He gets relieved finding no one in it and walks towards the sink and opens it, letting the water flow and thinking about what happened earlier. He thought it was so hard and couldn’t keep it up, no matter how hard he tried up there. The way everyone was staring at him, throwing money at him as if he’s some sort of object. It angered him letting these disgusting people do whatever they wanted to him, but had to keep up the act, no matter what. He takes off his mask, seeing his makeup smudged from all the sweat. He fixes it with some tissues and fixes his wig quick. He just hopes he can cool down before he gets out in that mess. He still had that one goal in mind, and that was to bring home a lot of money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter kinda wack no cap


	20. Business Dinner

Deidara woke up with a painful headache because of yesterday, but he was still proud of doing his job completely without going home early. So far he’s earned an amount of $2000 on stage last night, which he was very happy about, because now with the money added from working the private rooms, his total amount was about $4500, which surprised him when he started counting last night before heading to sleep. He smiles thinking about it now because he finally has the money now to keep the house and to give the money to his hard-working mother so that she doesn’t have to go to work anymore for a while. He’ll maybe plan on booking a vacation for her, or something of the sort. He rises up from his bed, his body still aching from last night. He decides to get out of his room and down the stairs, surprised seeing his family in the kitchen.

“You guys are up early.” Deidara says.

“Early? It’s 1 PM.” His sister says, laughing at him. Deidara gets surprised, not knowing he was sleeping for so long. He gets reminded about his classes again, but then gets relieved knowing he didn’t have any.

“Did you check the gates, Dei?” His mother asks him.

“No, why?”

“They’re fixed! I asked our neighbors about it, and they just assumed the community did it.” His mother says.

“Now we can finally use them again!” Deushi says. Deidara gets confused, heading for the hallway and opens the door to his front porch, seeing the gates fixed and functioning properly. He goes back to the kitchen.

“You didn’t pay by any chance, right?” Deidara asks his mother. Fixing the gates costs a lot of money and he hopes that she didn’t pay for it. She shakes her head.

“I’m thankful the community did it. We’re sure lucky!” She says and Deidara can’t help but wonder. The neighborhood he lived in was actually forgotten and the community would never help them, due to them living in poor poverty. So why his house out of everyones?

*

“I see you’re finally taking this serious.” Madara interrupts Obito doing his work at the office.

“I’m finally doing it so you could leave me the hell alone. What do you want?” Obito says, continuing signing files after files. Madara sighs, feeling unwelcome.

“I’m just telling you we’re having dinner with the Nohara Company at 8, don’t miss it.” Madara says and he raises a brow, not remembering booking a business dinner. Did Madara do it without his permission? Seriously?

“What? I also have afternoon classes, so you can’t just book it without asking for my schedule.” Obito adds in.

“This dinner is more important. Anyways, I’ll explain more when we’re there, just get dressed up nicely and there’ll be a limousine waiting for you.” Madara storms off and Obito sighs, not wanting to attend the dinner. He just hopes he won’t come across Rin.

*

Obito sighs getting into the limousine, finding Madara next to him.

“Better put on a good act, whether you like Rin or not.” Madara says, surprising Obito. He never wished to see her again and sighs having to come across her again. Madara notices his pissed-off expression and begins speaking up.

“It’s important you address her and her parents with respect when we’re there. Got it?” Madara says, speaking to him like he’s a child. Obito rolls his eyes, already knowing what to do.

The driver begins to head for the Golden Leaf, one of the most popular 5-star restaurants there is, full of reservations booked by people with a lot of fortune and fame. Upperclassmen, millionaires, billionaires, royalty, you name it. Only the people with known names could get in, and it was extremely difficult to get put on the list. After a solid 30 minutes, they arrive to the restaurant. Madara didn’t explain anything on the way either why he booked a business dinner with the Nohara Company, which got Obito wondering the whole ride.

They enter The Golden Leaf, finding famous and rich people having dinner there and were having a good time by the looks of it. There was sure a lot of them here today, which got Obito wondering. Was it an important event today? The butler heads up to Madara and Obito, bowing down and gets honored for being in their presence. Obito didn’t like being interpreted as royalty or any of the above, but Madara was a man that demanded respect from anyone from the title he once had.

“Sir Obito Uchiha, Sir Madara Uchiha, we’re very honored you chose our restaurant. Please let me lead you to your table.” The butler rises up from bowing down and takes them to their table, finding Mr. Nohara, the CEO, Mrs. Nohara, and of course the person Obito despised the most, Rin Nohara. Obito sighs but has to put on his best act in front of the second most famous company.

“Please, sit down.” The butler says, proceeding to pour wine into their glasses meanwhile they both sit down and start their introduction and greetings.

“Obito, it’s been a while! We haven’t seen you since you were a kid! Look at you now, all grown up!” Mr. Nohara says. Obito fakes a smile and nods.

“I’m so happy I grew up with him!” Rin says, sitting down beside Obito. He gets uncomfortable feeling her shoulders touch his and hearing her horrible fake laugh. He still tries his best forcing a smile.

“Oh, I see! I’m happy you finally made things right with Rin again.” Mr. Nohara says. Obito widens his eyes, wondering what he’s talking about. He was sure he broke up with her in private, but could Rin have possibly talked to them what happened between them?

“Uh, yeah..” Obito replies, still confused about the situation.

“Speaking about that, we were so happy when you asked for our daughter's hand in marriage—“

“Excuse me, sir?” Obito interrupts Mr. Nohara, couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“You asked for our daughters hand in marriage, right? So that we could extend our business?” Mr. and Mrs. Nohara get confused, wondering what wrong they might have said. Obito still can’t believe what he just heard and turns a little, seeing Madara giving him a glare, to pretend that he knows. Obito gets angry, already knowing it was Madara’s plan for whatever bullshit reason he has. Here he goes again, doing shit without his authorization. He snaps out of it and gives them a fake smile.

“Oh, yeah!” Obito pretends to have said it, still irritated about it all.

”I knew you'd find your way back to me! We’re soulmates after all!”Rin says and laughs, cuddling his arm from beside. How he wishes he could just push her away from him right now.

*

“You got to be fucking kidding me. Why the hell did you ask them for an arranged marriage between her and I, on my behalf?!” Obito snaps at Madara, finally arriving at home from having the most irritating dinner of his life.

“I believe you marrying Rin Nohara would make the Nohara Company an ally to us and by that we could extend our business. Maybe if you weren’t so lazy in the beginning, and let the Uchiha Company go downhill, then this could’ve been prevented.” Madara tries to explain but Obito just gets more frustrated.

“I worked hard and made it stable again! It was completely useless for you to do that!” Obito shouts at him.

“No, you haven’t. We’re slowly losing our spot. It’s important for the Uchiha Company to remain at the top! Extending our business and allying with them could be a huge bonus by you marrying their daughter! Think about the future of the Uchiha Company, you idiot!” Madara shouts back at him, leaving Obito at the loss of words. He was too angry to even talk. He hated how Madara decided everything for him, controlling his life. He accepted his destiny becoming his pawn taking over his business after him, but the way he controlled him for even his love life, just left him infuriated.

“First the business bullshit, and now even my love life? Just when will you leave me the hell alone!?” Obito snaps at him.

“I can’t let you turn everything into a mess! You’re marrying her and that’s final!” Madara says, forcing him to accept what he got into.

“There’s no way I'm marrying that spoiled bitch. You know what horrible things she did to me, and you're just going to let this slide?”

”Think about the business! This could be a huge bonus for us! There's no way I'm letting the Uchiha Company lose its spot!” Madara says, leaving Obito enraged. Here he goes again, rambling about the business again which never ends. Obito was saddened by the fact that he never took a minute to understand his true feelings, always business this and that.

”Get out of my house.” Obito says, not having more of his bullshit.

“Alright, I’ll get the fuck out.” Madara says. He heads for the door and wants to say one more thing, until Obito closes the door in his face hard, having enough of his bullshit. He sighs after, still feeling frustrated about what happened earlier. He couldn’t imagine marrying Rin, after the incident 3 years ago. He tried his best forgetting about it, no matter how heartbroken he was, but now he felt like everything is hitting him back again. He couldn't cancel the engagement since it was probably on the news by now. The paparazzi was always updating the media everywhere he went and almost everything he did. They were skilled like that, and would always try fishing out everything from the Uchiha Company. _Goddamn paparazzi, always on my ass._


	21. It's You

Since Deidara got a day off and actually had money, he decided that he wanted to upgrade his home for a bit, along with his sister Deushi. They cleaned the house, bought new decorations, did the laundry and bought new groceries that could last for the next month. It was sure a lot to do today, but today was the only day that they could do something, due to their busy schedules. He was a bit happy and relieved seeing how his dusty old home that turned into something better. He suddenly got reminded of the last time he was actually living in a pretty middle-class home and when they had money when he was young, but it was all ruined when his father started drinking and gambling, wasting all of their life savings on it and became selfish. It resulted in them losing the house and a lot of debts started stacking up that are still left to this day. His father left town and left them all alone with his mother, making her carry a burden he caused. He hasn’t seen his father for about a decade now, and could care less about meeting him again. He could never talk to him again for leaving them.

‘’I remember when we had a house that looked like this, until dad left and put the burden on us.’’ Deushi says. 

‘’Hey! No need to get so personal..’’ Deidara gets surprised, not knowing she was thinking the same thing as him. 

‘’I’m just saying that this could’ve been prevented if dad never did those things. Who in their right mind would be so selfish?’’ Deidara notices her getting sad and he’d lie if he didn’t feel affected by it. He knew her pain the most, and each time they’d talk about their father, it felt like he grew more hatred for him. 

‘’We can’t just cry about it anymore. That asshole decided to leave, what’s done is done.’’ Deidara says, his sister wiping her tears and nodding. She feels like she’s being annoying now and wants to stop the conversation, before making it worse.

‘’I’m gonna sleep now, goodnight.’’ His sister says, noticing the sadness in her tone. She heads up for the stairs, leaving him all alone in the kitchen. Yet again drifting into his thoughts, he so badly wants to forget what their father have done to them, but can’t and felt his mood get ruined for the rest of the night. He also gets reminded about work again, and could use getting more money after spending some all day. He did after all get a text by Konan asking if he could come into work today. But the problem is that he was very exhausted after doing his chores all day, but the money was still important. He just hopes his will gives him the energy for tonight. He just has to wait until his family is asleep, so he could secretly leave. He still knows it’s a bad thing to do, but what else can he do, honestly?

  
  


*

  
  


Obito sighs, getting ready to drink his 6th shot of the night. He was still frustrated about the whole incident at the dinner earlier. He never knew he’d hear the horrible news. He couldn’t go to sleep after it too, since he was thinking about Rin a lot. He was so desperately wanting to forget about her ever since she broke his heart. He was still sad about it and is still wondering why everything is coming crashing down now. So he thought it was a good idea to clear his mind out in the club after having a shitty day. He feels someone tug his on his shirt and turns a little to see a basic worker.

‘’Care for a lapdance, Mr. Uchiha?’’ The worker slides his hand down his chest, causing him to shove away his hand. 

‘’Get the fuck out of my face.’’ Obito bluntly says to the worker. 

‘’Rude!’’ The worker storms off. Konan watched him from beside and noticed what he did. She didn’t like how he treated her workers, but she knew it was because of too much alcohol, so she shouldn’t really blame it on him. He was clearly very drunk.

‘’You really need to slow down with these drinks, Obito.’’ Konan says. Obito sighs, having to deal with her nuisance again.

‘’You could clearly tell I was having a shitty day, leave me be.’’ Obito says, already on his 7th shot. Konan sighs, handing him some water.

‘’You can’t just sit here and sulk all by yourself meanwhile everyone’s having fun. If you want to forget this ‘shitty’ day you mentioned of, then do something about it.’’ Konan says, getting irritated that he’s always coming here if he’s having a bad day, which this club was not actually meant for.

‘’Funny thing is, I can’t do anything about it. So stop pretending like you fuckin’ know everything.’’ Obito says, putting the water aside she gave him. Konan feels bad but doesn’t say anything. Obito pours up his glass again, getting ready to drink his 8th shot, but stops midway seeing a familiar person in the crowd. Konan looks at him, wondering why he put down his drink so suddenly, looking like he saw a ghost.

‘’You okay?’’ She asks him, worried about if the alcohol really got to him. She turns to what he’s looking at, seeing Hiroki in the crowd, serving drinks from a board and entertaining guests around him. She quickly turns to Obito, because ever since the day he got that lap dance from him, he has been desperately asking her if he was working. Knowing Obito for a while, he could get a bit violent while drunk, so she hopes he doesn’t try doing anything to him.

‘’Hiroki.. it’s you.’’ Obito says, watching him from far away. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous watching these men put their filthy hands on him. _You don’t like that, do you?_ He clenches his jaw, jealous of these people putting their hands on him that carelessly. He doesn’t know if he’s selfish, but he always wanted him for himself ever since that day. He knows for sure that he’s not his property, but the way Hiroki touches them back just angered him. Why’s he feeling this way? Was it the alcohol? He didn’t know, but his hands on another man made him lose his mind. He needed to see him. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


Deidara’s another day of work, and unfortunately having to work public again for the second time, except that he’s serving drinks and entertaining the guests around. He really hated feeling their hands around him, again saying comments about his body, like he’s an object. It angered him really, and he was getting uncomfortable each time. But it was important to put on an act, he had to after all, since it was his job. He wanted to go away from the group of men he is with right now, but they were keeping him from leaving, touching him and wanting to do things to him. He gets uncomfortable but puts on his act, touching and flirting with them back. He so badly wanted to snap out of it and beat them up, but he had to keep up the act. The group now distracted, Deidara makes his quick escape. He looks around the crowd, trying to see who wants a drink. He stops in his tracks from continuing going around, seeing a familiar person from far away looking at him. _Obito?_ He gets surprised seeing the same intimidating man, his customer from before. The room was sure full, but all he could see was his eyes piercing through him, sending chills down his spine. The intimidating look on his face, makes Deidara feel like he owes him something. _What is this guilty feeling?_ He so badly wanted to turn away and avoid the Uchiha but somehow, he was frozen in spot and his hands were getting shaky. Obito starts approaching him, getting nearer, making him feel uneasy about this. Obito towers over the shorter, still looking at these intimidating eyes of his. He gulps, still not knowing what he wants.

‘’Do you want a drink?’’ Deidara nervously says, struggling to maintain his cheerful act. 

**‘’I want a room.’’**

  



	22. This Feeling

Deidara closes the door after him, turning around already finding Obito sitting down on the couch. The red light dimming the room, somehow making the strange connection between them stronger. Deidara leans on the door, completely forgetting about his act he was supposed to keep up in front of him. He’s still nervous and gulps as Obito opens himself up to whatever he wants to do to him. Obito notices he’s getting nervous and chuckles. He pats his hand on his thigh twice, giving him a signal to come and sit on his lap. Deidara gets irritated at what he did, but snaps out of it and approaches him, sitting on his lap. Deidara’s extremely close to him, disgusted smelling the booze right out of him. He was clearly very drunk and his nose and ears were looking red, knowing he had too much of it. But he also thought he was weirdly more attractive like this. He finds his hand going up to his head, stroking his bangs slowly away to reveal his purple eyes. Obito smiles, loving this small intimate moment. He takes his hands, slowly placing them on his bare shoulders. Normally Deidara would have told him not to touch him since last time, but there was something weird about his touch that made him not say anything this time. It was warm and he hated to admit it felt a bit lovely too. 

‘’Get to work.’’ Obito says, demanding a lap dance. He leans back and leaves himself free to do whatever he wants to do to him. Deidara begins and hesitates grinding on him, mad at himself for being so confident last time but now not being able to build up the confidence and begins to get shy. He takes a deep breath, trying to forget about it and do what he’s asking of him. His hips begin to slowly grind down on him, then begin doing it faster, surprised already hearing his quiet groans. Feeling much braver now, Deidara plays around with his black tie, pulling it a little bit towards him. Obito’s groans become louder, and Deidara suddenly stops swinging his hips, feeling the embarrassment flowing in.  _ Why’d I stop?! _

‘’Don’t stop. You’re beautiful..’’ Deidara blushes a little at the comment he made, looking down to prevent from making eye-contact with the Uchiha. He was still frustrated about why he was so embarrassed about this, despite doing this before with him.  _ What’s this strange feeling?  _

Obito lifts his chin up, yet again making eye-contact with him. He was hypnotized by those mesmerizing eyes of his. Obito unexpectedly gives him a peck on the corner of his mouth, getting surprised it happened so suddenly. He was angry his first kiss got stolen by an Uchiha, and wanted to break off the session right now, but yet not doing anything to stop it. Obito proceeds to kiss him lower down, on the jawline. Deidara groans quietly, still can’t believe that he’s not doing anything to stop it, debating with himself if he likes it or not. Obito removes the silver choker around his throat, tossing it away quickly. He proceeds going down, kissing his throat. He sucks hard on his skin and Deidara grunts, still can’t believe that this is continuing. He so badly wanted to stop it, but was paralyzed and couldn’t do anything.  _ What is this sensation?  _ Obito pulls away, seeing the dark bruise he left on his skin. Deidara gets caught off guard getting flipped over so suddenly, Obito pinning him to the couch on his back, unable to escape from his grasp. Obito continues leaving hickeys lower near his collarbone, as Deidara begins making noises under him, leaving him breathless. He pins both of his arms with one hand, the other reaching down for his thighs. Deidara whimpers loudly as Obito squeezes his inner thigh, his face turning red.  _ Did I just whimper?!  _ Obito chuckles at it, continuing to rub his hand on his inner thigh, barely containing his erection. Deidara notices his stockings are getting pulled away, and has to stop it. He couldn’t lose his pride and let it go more further than this.

‘’Stop..’’ Deidara says out of breath. Obito looks at him for a second, before releasing his grip around his hands. He rises up quickly.

‘’I--’’ Deidara doesn’t know what to say, instead almost feel like crying. He didn’t sign up for this, not any of this. He couldn’t believe he let it go this far, without saying anything. And the fact that it was with an Uchiha too. He didn’t know why he liked it, and felt truly ashamed about it. He wasn’t an escort, he wasn’t a whore, he was just trying to make money. To think he’d go this far was outrageous. Disgusted by himself, he suddenly felt nauseous. 

‘’I gotta go.’’ Deidara turns around to leave, but gets his hand pulled back. Obito pushes him into the wall hard, pinning his arms. Deidara tries to break free, not being able to. Obito surprises him by pulling him into a deep kiss, disgusted tasting the remaining liquor in his mouth. He turns his head, breaking off the kiss. Obito gets confused, wondering why he didn’t like it. The thought left him enraged, gripping his arms harder causing Deidara to groan in pain.

‘’You let these men put their filthy hands on you, yet I can’t do the same? Tell me, am I not entertaining you as much as them?’’ Obito drunkenly says. 

‘’I.. I have standards..’’ Deidara says, still groaning in pain feeling his wrists getting crushed.

‘’Standards? Yet you’re here, leading me on.. what do you expect?’’ Obito says, leaving the shorter infuriated. It was his job to lead people on, to give lap dances, and the customers were fine with it not going any longer because they respect them. Yet he’s here, expecting more than just a lap dance. He was truly disgusted with Obito’s image of him. This is why he hated Uchihas, so full of themselves, thinking they could do whatever they want. 

‘’I can make you feel so much better than them, I promise. Let me do all the work.’’ Obito whispers in his ears. He couldn’t help but blush at those words, no matter how much pain he was in. Obito proceeds to kiss him lower down, attacking him with biting kisses. Even though he liked it, he couldn’t let it go further. He needed to stop this.

  
‘’Stop! You’re hurting me!’’ Deidara shouts at him, Obito immediately letting him go. Deidara storms off, leaving him in the V.I.P room all by himself. He sighs, hating himself for realizing it right now that he was going too far to be making a worker uncomfortable. It was way out of his league to do such.  _ I really should’ve cut down on these drinks. Fuck. _


	23. Regret

Deidara couldn’t sleep because of what happened earlier, despite how tired he was. He was so frustrated about what Obito did to him. He was truly disgusted with Obito’s image of him, expecting more than what he actually should get. Kissing him, pinning him down, giving him bruises, trying to make him engage in a sexual activity, making him feel like a whore. He ran off from work early, silently sobbing all the way home. He knew he wasn’t overreacting because the only thing he promised himself was not to go any further to lose his pride and dignity. He also hated how these Uchihas felt so entitled about themselves, thinking they could do whatever they want with the privilege they have. 

Hatred aside and thinking about his own enjoyment that occurred earlier, there was one more thing that Deidara was wondering, why he was so intimidating. Nobody else made him feel so guilty with that weird sensation earlier. The way he looked at him as if he was the only thing he has ever seen and the way he touched him that felt so warm and lovely in the beginning of their session. He hated to admit he liked some of it, because no one ever did that to him before. _No, you idiot! You didn’t like it at all! He hurt you!_ He sighs, failing to convince himself that he didn’t like it at all. He honestly feels deeply ashamed for liking it too, since he hurt him in the end and because it was rare of him to have such feelings. Lost in his thoughts again, he rises up from his bed, heading towards his mirror. He sees the marks Obito left on him, touching them, reminding him how bad it stinged, but shamefully liking it. Moving his hand upwards to his lips, still remembering how he planted a kiss so quickly. He was still frustrated about his first kiss being with an Uchiha, but he couldn’t help to admit that it felt a bit lovely and affectionate. He just so badly wants to know what this feeling was. He clenches his fist and can’t believe that he’s justifying Obito’s actions, despite what he did in the end, hurting him. All this overthinking has given him now a headache, so he gets back to bed, hoping this feeling is just temporary. 

  
  


*

  
  


Deidara struggles opening his locker, due to his hands not functioning well because of last night. He went to the doctor earlier and unfortunately both of them got sprained. _Goddamn you, Obito._ He was also mad because of it and couldn’t do most things. He takes off his backpack, taking out his books. He tries to put in his books in the locker, but because they were too heavy to bear and were hurting his wrists, they fall down all over the floor. 

‘’Great.’’ He sighs, bending down to pick them up but gets scared hearing Kurotsuchi shouting in the distance. He rises up also finding Sai rushing over.

‘’Hey, Deida--’’ Kurotsuchi gasps finding his hands wrapped up in elastic bandage. 

‘’What happened to your hands?!’’ Kurotsuchi says and Deidara panics, trying to come up with a white lie.

‘’Oh, I.. I fought with Deushi yesterday and she closed the door on me.’’ Deidara says, hoping they will fall for it. Kurotsuchi sighs.

‘’You really need to stop fighting with your little sister, otherwise you’ll end up in trouble all the time! She’s not one to mess with!’’ Kurotsuchi scolds Deidara, Sai nodding in agreement. He rolls his eyes, yet again being underestimated by his own friends.

‘’Well, you probably need help with that.’’ Sai changes the topic and carries his books for him, proceeding to put them in his locker.

‘’Thank you, Sai!’’ Deidara says, earning a smile from him.

‘’No problem! I’m always happy to help.’’ 

‘’We’re heading to the Cafe, do you want to join us?’’ Kurotsuchi asks him, Deidara shakes his head.

‘’No money, sorry.’’ 

‘’No worries, it’s on me today!’’ Kurotsuchi drags him along with her. Sai awkwardly follows after them.

‘’Guys! You will not believe the news I heard regarding the Uchihas.’’ Kurotsuchi says, scrolling through her phone.

‘’You talk about them all the time and it’s always the same. We’re getting tired of it.’’ Sai says. 

‘’Yeah, but this time, it’s worth telling.’’ Kurotsuchi says.

‘’What is it now then?’’ Sai sighs, probably won’t even get surprised after it.

‘’Well, I saw what was trending today and apparently, the Uchiha Company’s CEO and Rin Nohara are engaged!’’ Kurotsuchi says, surprising Deidara. He felt something die a little bit inside him, and he didn’t know what it was. _Who was this Rin?_

‘’Wait, what? They’re getting married?’’ Deidara surprises himself by asking, earning confused expressions from the two.

‘’Uh, yeah? You usually don’t ask about the Uchihas, what’s going on?’’ Kurotsuchi says, feeling that something is wrong. Deidara panics a little again, not knowing what to say.

‘’Uh, just asking.. not really a big deal.’’ Deidara huffs. 

‘’Yeah, well.. it’s kind of weird. You guys do know I always keep myself updated, and from what I can recall.. I haven’t seen a picture or heard about them since like, probably 3 years ago from their social media accounts. Sounds kinda fishy if you ask me..’’ Kurotsuchi says. Deidara can’t help but wonder about what she said. Could they be a couple from before? Probably not, since Kurotsuchi said they’ve been quiet for about 3 years. What could’ve possibly happened? Obito was also with him yesterday, so he can’t help but wonder if he cheated on her. He knows he should care less about it, but he was kind of curious who this Rin was.

‘’What’s her social media account?’’ Deidara asks, causing Kurotsuchi to get surprised. He wasn’t really a big fan of social media and could care less about what people use today, yet these words escaped from his lips. Kurotsuchi hands him her phone.

‘’That’s her page. She’s like.. super popular and gorgeous, just scroll down.’’ Kurotsuchi says. Deidara gets surprised seeing her follower count. _8 million followers?!_ He can’t help but scroll down, curious seeing how she’s like. He blushes seeing her pictures, finding her drop-dead gorgeous. 

‘’She’s so pretty..’’ Deidara doesn’t even pay attention to what he’s saying. Kurotsuchi laughs at him.

‘’Yeah, obviously! She’s THE Rin Nohara.’’ Kurotsuchi says, Sai rolling his eyes, not really caring about this topic. Deidara continues scrolling down, his heart skipping a beat finding a picture of her and Obito at some fancy restaurant. He can’t help but feel a little bit saddened Obito holding her hand in the picture. He didn’t know what this feeling was. He was sure what happened yesterday was just temporary, but.. he can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. How badly he just wanted to slap himself and forget it. _I don’t care._ Those words constantly repeating in his head right now.

‘’Can I have my phone back?’’

  
  


*

  


Obito sighs, finally being done with his work in the office today. There was sure a lot to do and it was already nighttime by the time he was finished. Before raising up and wanting to clean up his desk, he can’t help but think about what happened last night. He really regrets drinking himself to the point where he couldn’t even recognize himself anymore. It wasn’t like him and because of that, he hurt Hiroki and lost the opportunity of getting entertained by him, which he have been wanting for days. He never knew Hiroki would work that day and it surprised him. But now, he fucked it up, making him uncomfortable and hurting him. He never meant to and still feels like a dick for even going that far. He couldn’t find him and decided to go to Konan instead. He explained everything to Konan, telling her to give him the $5,000 check, as an apology gift. He didn’t know if money could fix it, but instead of Konan accepting it, she kicked him out of the club. He knows he deserved it, because he really fucked up. He doesn’t really blame her for it too, even if they were close friends. He knows it was all his fault. He gets caught off guard hearing someone knock on the door.

‘’Come in.’’ He says, finding his assistant.

‘’Mr. Uchiha, you have a visitor.’’ The assistant says, making Obito wonder. It was getting dark outside and he usually doesn’t get any visitors during nightfall. 

‘’Who is it?’’

**‘’Rin Nohara.’’**

  
  
  



	24. Unfaithful

‘’Tell her I don’t accept visitors at this hour.’’ Obito says, hoping the assistant could carry this message to her. He was working hard all day and doesn’t have the energy to be facing her right now.

‘’She’s right outside, and she says it’s important.’’ The assistant says, feeling bad if Rin Nohara came all this way only to be rejected. Obito sighs, wondering why his assistant is hesitating on not letting her in. They both get surprised as they hear the door open, only to be finding Rin coming through. 

‘’Shizune, would you mind giving us some space?’’ Rin says. She glances a bit at Obito for reassurance before leaving the room, closing the door after her. Obito now looks at her and he gulps, not having been alone with her since 3 years ago. He wondered what she wanted at this hour, because now was not the time. She walks up to his desk, placing her hands on them, having this saddened look on her face. He could clearly tell she was not happy about seeing him.

‘’You came to us yesterday. You asked for my hand in marriage. I was so happy.. I thought that you finally listened to your heart and came back to me. But guess what you did. You ran off with some cheap hooker in a club hours after our dinner together.’’ Rin calmly says, trying to prevent herself snapping at him. Obito widens his eyes. _How the hell did she know?!_

‘’How the hell did you know that?’’ Rin laughs at him.

‘’The paparazzi blackmailed me with pictures, I had to pay them a good amount to make them shut up. So, you want me to become the laughing stock now, once those pictures are exposed?’’ Rin says, trying to prevent herself from crying. 

‘’I thought you wanted to marry me, I really did. I was waiting for you to come back to me, because you were missing out. Seeing you with somebody else just made my heart ache and I knew I had to come to get you back.’’ Rin says. Obito clicks his tongue, not really caring about her feelings. He rises up from his desk, making eye-contact with her.

‘’It was all made up by Madara. You really think I had intentions of marrying you, after what you did to me?’’ Obito says, causing her to get frustrated. 

‘’What did I even do? I never understood. You broke up with me 3 years ago, only saying that you had no feelings for me anymore. You clearly forgot everything I did for you. I was always there for you, ever since we were young. Your grandfather or your relatives wouldn’t even show up after you survived the car crash with your parents, and guess who was there? I was! I was always there for you in school, when no one else was! I was always with you through rough times and this is how you repay me? You left me heartbroken!’’ Rin raises her voice at him. Obito chuckles and Rin gets frustrated, wondering why this was so funny. He was actually trying to control his anger and from snapping at her, after so many years of wanting to tell the truth.

‘’It’s really funny how you try making yourself look like the victim. You wanna see my side of the story? Then fine. I was planning on keeping it to myself to the day I die, since you didn’t deserve the truth ‘cause you’re a fucking piece of shit, but I guess I’ll go rant about it now.’’ Obito says, clearing his throat. Rin waits for the explanation she has been seeking for many years. 

‘’You cheated on me.’’ Obito bluntly says, with no expression how so ever. Rin widens her eyes, letting go of the desk.

‘’H-how did yo-’’ 

‘’It’s true, you were a good person and my first love. All these years I’ve put you on top and always showed you affection. You were always there for me during my rough years, and I was very grateful for that. But apparently, things weren’t as they seemed as I thought it was, because I was blinded by love. The day before I broke up with you, I tried to resist myself from checking your vibrating phone while you were showering. I trusted you with all my heart and didn’t suspect a thing, because you were loyal to me like that. But it kept vibrating and I thought something was wrong, so I decided to see for myself. I never knew my world would break down in just a second, for something I built with you that took years. I saw all the text messages from Kakashi or some other guys and I couldn’t believe that you hid them from me for 4 years straight. After that, you couldn’t even imagine how heartbroken I was. Everything you said to me, that you loved me, that I was your world, that I was your everything. It was all a fucking lie. I also understood why people were giving me glares, telling me I could do better, because they knew about your fucking unfaithfulness and I wasn’t, ‘cause I thought you’d never do that to me. I was the fucking laughing stock. Not you.’’ Obito calmly says to her, finally getting it off his chest that has been bothering him for many years. Rin was still shocked, backing away further from the desk. She was truly hit by the truth now, and couldn’t help but cry. Obito sighs, rolling his eyes. _Now she’s crying, great._

‘’Obito, I-’’ Rin was speechless, not really knowing what to say. She finally knew why Obito broke up with her, and it was quite surprising. She knew it was wrong to cheat on him, but she couldn’t help it.

‘’Are you seriously thinking about what I did in the past? That was 3 years ago, you don’t know how much I’ve changed! Everyday I missed you, and yes, I do admit it was wrong to cheat on you, but we were young, Obito!’’ Rin says, causing Obito to get frustrated. 

‘’Young? You were 25 at the time. You are fully capable on being on your own, and you knew what you did. You knew the consequences of your own actions. Yet you continued doing it, without being shameful. I’m truly disgusted from how you turned out.’’ Obito says, without any regrets. 

‘’I know what I did was wrong, but please.. I’m asking for another chance. I’ve felt so lonely these years, and it felt so empty. It hasn’t been the same without you.’’ Rin says, trying to stop herself from crying. Obito still felt no sympathy for her, for everything she did. He couldn’t trust her again, it was too dangerous. He couldn’t fall into the same trap again. 

‘’It’s too late now. You ripped me apart, I can’t risk it anymore.’’ Obito says, clenching his fist, feeling the anger in him getting stronger. He was still facing the person he despised the most, and wanted her to leave.

‘’Madara has already planned everything, the marriage. And I can promise you I will prove to be the most best wife you’ll ever have. I’ll make it all up to you. I missed you so much and will do anything just to have your trust back. Please..’’ She begs him. On the urge of almost crying again, he leaves his desk, walking up to her. He bends down, looking at her straight in the eyes. She could feel the chills going down her spine, seeing Obito get very serious, which she never did before. It was a rare occasion. 

‘’Then I’ll do anything in my power just to stop it, but if it didn’t work out and if I were to get married to you, then I’d hate waking up to your ugly face every single day.’’ Obito didn’t expect to get slapped in the face immediately and she quickly regrets it. Obito puts his hand on his cheek, couldn’t believe that she did something like that, right after trying to prove her worth. 

‘’Here I am, begging my ass off! I told you I’ve changed! I’m sorry I also did that, but could you please understand my feelings?!’’ She shouts at him. Obito couldn’t contain his anger, trying so hard to prevent it from coming out of him. 

‘’Get out.’’ 

‘’Obito, plea-’’ 

‘’I said get out!’’ He gets extremely pissed and shouts at her and she gets scared, not knowing his scream could be so terrifying. He never screamed at her before like that, and she was so shocked and terrified at the same time. She leaves immediately, crying on the way out. He gets back to his desk, throwing every paperwork off the desk down on the floor out of anger, causing a huge mess. _God, why does she make it more complicated than it already fucking is?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mayhaps king snapped.


	25. Blackmailed

‘’And.. and then he kicked me out of his office.’’ Rin says, ranting about what happened earlier to Kakashi at three in the morning. She knew it was too late but she had no one else to rant about things to, and she always had to after having bad days. Kakashi pretends to feel bad, scratching his head.

‘’Guess things didn’t work out, huh?’’ Kakashi says, feeling good that they fought earlier. Maybe the marriage could’ve been cancelled after all, and he could finally have her to himself. 

‘’I don’t care. I’m still going to try my best proving my worth to him. I can’t lose him. It’s been too long.’’ Rin says, trying to convince herself that everything’ll be fine. He sighs, hoping she’d break up with that jerk. _What’s so special about him anyway?_

‘’He doesn’t deserve you. A real man would cherish you, love you, and be with you until the end of time. He broke up with you just because I was there for you and proved to be better than him. It’s not your fault he couldn’t fulfill your sexual desires.’’ Kakashi says meanwhile pulling the blanket over them. She thinks about what he said, getting angry.

‘’Don’t talk about him like that. You honestly think you’re better than him? You’re just my rebound. Don’t think you’re special ‘cause you’re better at pleasing me.’’ Rin bluntly says, Kakashi getting irritated.

‘’What? Here I am, wasting my time hearing about your stupid rambling about Obito. Nothing’s special about him! Can’t you see I’m the one for you?’’ Kakashi says, leaning in closer. He tries to seduce her by kissing her neck while unbuttoning her bra. He hopes by doing this so that she could finally realize his worth. She stops him.

‘’You know you like it.’’ Kakashi ignores it and proceeds trying to please her. She stops him again, trying to prevent it from happening. When she said she was going to prove her worth, she can’t just sit around and do the exact opposite, no matter how much she liked it.

‘’I can’t. I’m getting married soon, and this is just wrong!’’ Rin pushes him away, covering herself with the blanket. Kakashi sighs, dragging the blanket away from him and gets off the bed. Rin wonders what he’s doing as he puts on his clothes, bringing his stuff with him to the door. 

‘’Where the hell are you going?’’ Rin says. 

‘’Obito that, Obito this, just when will you shut the fuck up? These last couple of years all you do is complain about him wanting him back, rants about him that doesn’t fucking end. I waste far too much time on you when I could be doing something else. If I’m this ‘rebound’ you speak of, then why the hell am I here always pleasing you and wanting to be with you? Now I understand why Obito left you, because you’re a stupid fucking bimbo that doesn’t care about anything else other than sex.’’ Kakashi snaps at her, closing the door hard after him. Rin gasps, still yet not processing what just happened. It was all so sudden and she could feel herself starting to cry again. 

‘’Leave then, you fucking asshole! Just like everyone else!’’ She screams at the top of her lungs, hoping he could hear her. She slams herself onto the pillow, crying her heart out. _God, why can’t anyone understand my feelings?!_

  
  
  


*

  
  


Staying awake all night hasn’t been easy. Drinking herself to the point where her thoughts have taken over, realizing all of her life mistakes. It was even worse too, with having no one to talk to. But she really doesn’t blame Kakashi for leaving her in the middle of it. She honestly think she deserves it because recently she has been selfish and have not been caring about anything else other than sex, fame and money. She admits it, finally. She never had anyone telling her what wrong things she have been doing. She hasn’t even paid any attention to it, which caused her to be the person she is today. Maybe she did live off the lies surrounding her, because no one told her to change for the good, hell, maybe she doesn’t even deserve people to tell her to change, all because of her nasty personality. She still felt sad about it, wanting attention constantly. 

She can’t help but think about Obito again, knowing she’ll cry. She’s been out of control and mentally unstable ever since Obito left her, and she’s been doing terrible choices ever since. She remembered how simple and fun it was everytime he was around her. But yet she fucked it up, letting go of the person she loved the most, all because he couldn’t satisfy her the way she wanted him to. Almost everything he did was work hard on his lessons with Madara to become the next heir, exhausted coming home and didn’t want to do anything with her. She was disappointed and realized that it was just fun in the beginning of their teenage years, but into adulthood all he did was work and not give her as much attention like she wanted him to. So she fucked it up by cheating on him. She really wished she could take it back, she really would. She just hoped in a million years he didn’t know about it, because she knew how damaged he was. She knew that he loved her and would do everything for her. But she just hates herself, wondering why she would betray him like that. Why couldn’t she realize all of this before? Was it because she was too full of herself and selfish? She didn’t know, but she still has hope in her, wanting to take back the bond she once had with him. She had to prove to be the best person for him, like before. She’ll do anything and she was willing to change her ways. She gets distracted, hearing her phone vibrating. She didn’t want to pick it up, instead she just wanted to think about her mistakes she’s done, but it kept on vibrating. She sighs rising up from her bed, grabbing the phone off the nightstand. She hoped it wasn’t her mother that often would message her early in the morning asking her to have a morning jog with her, because she was so exhausted right now. She opens her phone, seeing a message from an unknown person. _Unknown?_ She gets confused, because she has a private number and the people that usually had her number was only family, Kakashi and her assistant. If people wanted to reach out to her, they’d have to come into contact with her assistant first. She opens up the message and gets surprised. 

_Unknown_

  


_‘’I got more pictures.’’_

Rin gets confused, not knowing what this unknown person is talking about.

_‘’Who the hell is this?’’_ She replies. She didn’t expect multiple photos to be sent at the same time. She gets shocked finding more pictures of Obito and the same hooker that she was blackmailed with last night, but this time, it looked like these photos were taken on two different occasions telling by the date. She gets shocked knowing that Obito probably didn’t have a one time thing with him, because by the looks of it Obito enjoyed being with him. She knew it from the way he was clinging onto him, looking like he’s pleasing the hooker. She could feel herself getting angry again. _Was this why he didn’t want me? To be with this whore?_ She can’t look away from the photos, knowing someone already took him away from her. This time she was surely pissed, wanting to break everything in her sight. She gets distracted from thinking about the worst possible ways to do to the male hooker, hearing her phone vibrate again. 

_Unknown_

_‘’Send 50k, or we’ll leak this.’’_ Rin gets surprised, getting blackmailed again. But this time it was sure a lot of money and she doesn’t know if she has the money right now. But she couldn’t be out there humiliated at the same time.

_‘’I don’t have the money right now.’’_ She replies, hoping whoever behind the screen could probably show some sympathy and cut her some slack.

_‘’Then sit back and enjoy looking like a whole clown.’’_ Rin gasps, regretting it. 

_‘’Alright! I’ll send you the money, but before, I’d like to be informed where this took place.’’_ She just couldn’t let this slip by sending the money, she needed the information as well, because she won’t let this hooker get away just like that, destroying her opportunity from making it right with Obito again. There was also one thing she was sure of, and it was that she wouldn’t let anything get in her way, and it doesn’t matter how fucked up it could get. Obito was once hers, and she wouldn’t let anyone else take him away from her. She was his, and he would always be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess she wouldn't let it go, huh..


	26. Competition

Some days have passed since Obito confronted Rin and it hasn’t been easy for him, despite when he thought he’d feel better getting it off his chest that had been bothering him for many years. He thought by doing it, he had nothing bothering him mentally anymore, but he still hated himself for telling her the truth. He thought she didn’t really deserve it, and wanted her to carry the burden for the rest of her life, it didn’t matter if it was even bothering him too. But yet he let it out anyways. He’s just anxious about if Rin was going to bitch about what happened to Madara. Then he’d never hear the end of his scolding. He sighs getting reminded about school and has to leave for his afternoon class. It wasn’t like he was tired of going to college, because that’s the only place where he could let go of the harsh reality he lived in. He proceeds to put on his mask, hoping he could keep up his act, so that his teachers or classmates wouldn’t suspect anything. They were used to him with a goofy personality, so despite being a bit depressed for a few days, he hoped that he wouldn’t feel down today either. 

  
  


*

  


‘’Hey, Deidara-san!’’ Tobi finds Deidara studying all alone in an empty classroom. He gets scared, turning around.

‘’Tobi! You really have to stop creeping up behind me!’’ Deidara yells at him. Tobi chuckles and proceeds to sit down beside him.

‘’We don’t have any classes together today, so why are you here?’’ Deidara says, not wanting him here. All he wanted to do was to study peacefully, but Tobi just had to come and he already knows he’ll be a nuisance. 

‘’My next class is supposed to be here. But isn’t it lunch time for you?’’

‘’I’m already behind, I don’t have time for lunch.’’ Deidara says, continuing to study.

‘’You’re being a bit too hard on yourself, Deidara-san!’’ Tobi says, but Deidara doesn’t respond, he’s too focused on his work.

‘’Well, at least we could enjoy each other’s company! Right, Deidara-san?’’ Tobi says, leaning back on his seat, expecting him to get so worked up at him. He notices he doesn’t pay attention to him anymore. Tobi sighs, wondering if he’s in a bad mood. He begins to annoy him by shaking the desk and talk about unnecessary things, yet Deidara still has no reaction. 

‘’You’re being awfully quiet today, Deidara-san! What’s so important with that thing you’re doing anyways?’’ Tobi looks over to his desk, watching him type something on his computer. He notices something’s wrong with his hands, wrapped up in some sort of bandage. 

‘’Eh? What happened to your hands?’’ Deidara stops typing and begins to hide them under the desk.

‘’It’s literally none of your business! Can you just leave me alone?’’ He shouts at him. Tobi wonders if somebody hurt him, was it why he was in a bad mood today? He noticed he was a bit secretive too, so the first thought that came to his mind was that it could probably be Hidan. Maybe the threats he gave him weren’t as effective as he thought it was and he did whatever he wanted to. He really couldn’t stand anyone hurting his friends.

‘’Was it Hidan?’’ Tobi asks him, he needed to make sure it was true first.

‘’As if he could put his hands on me again.. I’d kill him.’’ Deidara huffs. Tobi gets relieved, knowing he wasn’t hurt by anyone. Tobi looks at what he’s typing again, scanning the questions. He sees that some are incorrect, wanting to help him out. 

‘’Oh, by the way, question 3 is wrong. K is missing source because the sources take--’’

‘’Who are you to correct me?!’’

  
  


*

  
  


‘’Shisui, stop eating like a damn pig.’’ Itachi watches his friend gobble up on a muffin in disgust. Shisui stops midway, wanting to explain himself.

‘’Geez, sorry. It’s just that my blood sugar is low an-’’ 

‘’I don’t care. Do you know who is in front of you right now?’’ Itachi interrupts him, disappointed that he doesn’t have any manners. Shisui rolls his eyes, fed up with him going to talk about himself again like he’s some sort of royal.

‘’A dick.’’ Shisui bluntly says, Itachi getting irritated.

‘’Hey! I’m the next heir. It’s important you address me with respect and that you’re well-mannered.’’ Itachi scolds him. Shisui notices him more pissed off than usual and suspects something’s wrong.

‘’Yeah, yeah. Care to tell me why you’re more upset than usual?’’ Shisui asks him. Itachi sighs, knowing he’s right. 

‘’Deidara and I are going to have this math competition after school.’’ 

‘’That’s what you’re upset about? You’ll beat him anyways..’’ Shisui says. Itachi shakes his head.

‘’I know that for sure, but.. this math competition holds place every month and we usually study together the week before. Yet he hasn’t shown up since Monday. I’m not sure if he’ll show up or not..’’ Itachi says, sighing afterwards. He knows he should care less about him, but since they were rivals, he enjoyed the silent company meanwhile they were studying for the big day. Shisui laughs at him, Itachi looking at him in confusion. _What was so funny?_

‘’Don’t you hate that dude? It honestly seems like you miss him.’’ Shisui continues laughing at him. Itachi gets frustrated, crossing his arms.

‘’Hey! You do know him and I are rivals, and I’m just saying it’d be better competing with someone that’s at least on my level and not just some random student. That’s too boring for me and I’d like some tension.’’ Itachi huffs. He couldn’t even imagine missing someone like Deidara, he hated him after all. It’s just that the competition would be boring without someone like him in it. 

‘’You know.. this is kind of weird. You hated that dude for 2 years straight, it’s just weird hearing you like this.’’ Shisui starts to get serious.

‘’All I want is a competition. You’re making it seem like a big deal.’’ Itachi says, rising himself up from his seat.

‘’Where are you going? Class doesn’t start in like 30 minutes.’’ Shisui says. Itachi rolls his eyes.

‘’I don’t owe an explanation to you. You should not even be questioning me.’’ Itachi storms off from the cafeteria, leaving Shisui all by himself.

  


*

  
  


Itachi tried to look for Deidara everywhere in this huge university, but yet nothing. Not even their favorite spot to study on. He knew he had classes today, and decided to go there. He slides the door open, surprised finding Deidara and Tobi in an empty classroom, bickering from the looks of it. Itachi could feel himself getting upset again, seeing Tobi with Deidara, angering him about something. He never saw Deidara that angry at someone else, other than himself. He can’t help but wonder about Tobi now, could he probably have been distracting Deidara from studying with him? He knew that Tobi didn’t like him, and it angered him that he’s been stealing his rival away from him now too, and his other titles. Was it all just to piss him off? He didn’t know, but that’s at least what he felt, and it stung a little bit too somehow. They didn’t notice his presence yet and Itachi was pissed off that they didn’t notice it. He heads for the table they sit in and slams his hands on their desk, astounding them. 

‘’Itachi, what the hell are you doing here? Last time I checked, we don’t have any classes together, hm.’’ Deidara points at him, Tobi looking in confusion. Itachi sighs, not knowing how to say this. He usually doesn’t talk to people first. 

‘’The math competition is today. Are you coming or not?’’ Itachi says, Deidara not being able to process what he said for a while. He falls into a depressive state, banging his head towards the desk.

‘’I.. I forgot. And I haven’t even studied for it!’’ 

‘’This just proves you’re a bad student. What kind of person that wants good grades, forgets about stuff like this? This just makes me better than you.’’ Itachi blurts out, causing Deidara to get frustrated.

‘’Hey! I never said I backed out! Even though I haven’t studied for it, I’ll still beat you!’’ He rises up from his desk, pointing at Itachi. Tobi listens to their bickering afterwards, still not knowing what they’re bickering about.

‘’Hey, guys.. what math competition?’’ Tobi asks them, scratching his head. He understood it was some sort of important thing to them.

‘’This’ll be a problem..’’ Itachi sighs. Deidara turns to him, wondering what he’s talking about.

‘’Why?’’ 

‘’Tobi, do you want to join us for the math competition?’’ Itachi asks nicely, Deidara getting surprised he was asking that so suddenly. He has never seen Itachi speak in such tone before. Tobi wonders about it too, and it’s because he hates him. So this was kind of surprising for him too.

‘’Sure!’’ Tobi accepts.

‘’In one condition though, you’ll let Deidara and I team up against you.’’ Itachi says. Deidara gets shocked, wondering why Itachi would team up with him, he’s his rival after all. Itachi could now use this as a chance to beat Tobi, since he has never done it before. And with the help of Deidara, he thought they both could easily take him down together, since Deidara was almost on the same level as him. He admired him of course, and that it would be the perfect revenge for him. Tobi laughs at him, rising up from his seat.

‘’Oh, is that so? Sounds fun!’’ Tobi cheerfully says, doing a little victory dance. He’d hate going against Deidara, but he hopes he doesn’t take it too seriously. 

‘’I’m not sure what’s going on, but.. if it’s us against Tobi then I have no problem with it.’’ Deidara shrugs.

‘’After school, 5 PM sharp.’’ Itachi huffs, heading out. He stops midway, turning around facing Tobi.

‘’Oh, and Tobi, keep in mind that I’ll win this time.’’ 

  
  


*

  


‘’The test has 20 questions and the time is 1 hour max. Do you have anything to say before we start the competition?’’ The host says. 

‘’Give us a second, please.’’ Itachi turns to Deidara sitting beside him, wanting to say something before they start.

‘’I know you hate me but it’s important we go all out on him. You hate Tobi, I hate Tobi, so we have to try doing our best.’’

‘’You don’t have to tell me twice.’’ Deidara says. They both give Tobi a glare before preparing their stuff. Itachi nods at the host.

‘’You can begin now.’’ The host starts the competition, and they open their test. Itachi and Deidara get surprised getting much harder questions since last time, but Tobi however chuckles at it. 

‘’Olé.. are the questions usually this easy?’’ Tobi says, causing Deidara to get frustrated.

‘’You might’ve got first rank before, but it gives you no reason to brag about it! Admit it, you think they’re hard, right?’’ Deidara says.

‘’Don’t let him fool you, Deidara. These questions are for our level, especially Tobi’s.’’ Itachi says, Tobi sighing afterwards. He really thought the questions were too easy for him. 

‘’Anyways, you try taking the first 10 questions, and I the 10 after.’’ Itachi says. Deidara raises a brow at him.

‘’Why do you have to take the hard ones and I the easy?’’ Deidara says, feeling underestimated.

‘’Because I’m smarter than you.’’ Itachi says, underestimating him.

‘’That’s not true at all! You take the first ones! I’ll do the rest.’’ 

‘’Are you out of your mind? What if you get wrong on the rest?’’ As they both keep bickering over who’s taking over which questions for a while, Tobi has already made his way to the 7th question. He looks over to them again and sigh as they both just keep arguing. _Man.. I expected some competition at least. Boring.._ He watches as they both finally come to an agreement and they’re finally writing in silence. Could the tension between them now start? Tobi chuckles a bit too loudly, giving them some time to write. He was at least nice and could cut them some slack. Itachi notices his chuckle, getting more frustrated at Tobi. Did he think this was some child’s play? This was a serious competition for him, and yet Tobi’s here, acting like he knows everything. It was driving him insane and he still hasn’t taken back what he said earlier, that he’ll win for sure this time. _Now’s not the time to be thinking about that! Focus on the questions!_ After a while, he made sure he was done with three questions, moving on to the others. He gets distracted hearing Tobi moving his chair, looking up to see what happened. He gets surprised seeing that Tobi already raised his hand. _Is he already done?!_

‘’Seems like someone is already done!’’ The host says, Deidara and Itachi directing their attention towards it. Deidara gets surprised, not knowing Tobi was already done.

‘’Keep writing, Deidara! The host still hasn’t confirmed his points! We could get higher.’’ Itachi says, hoping Tobi didn’t get any higher than them.

  
  


*

  


‘’Are you done?’’ Itachi asks Deidara.

‘’I think so. Tobi wouldn’t be able to beat this, hm.’’ They hand in their test and the host begins to confirm the points. Itachi gives Tobi a fake smile, knowing he’ll win for sure, because Tobi handed in way too early but he took his time. _Patience is the key._

‘’I think we have a winner..’’ The host says, Itachi hoping they’ll win. _We will win. I just know it._

‘’Tobi Uchiha!’’ The host says, causing Deidara to get surprised. However Itachi was not surprised but very disappointed. Tobi rises up from his seat, doing a victory dance.

‘’Yay! Where is my teddy bear and chocolate?’’ Tobi says, expecting a prize.

‘’This is a competition to test your knowledge..’’ The host says, disappointing Tobi. 

‘’That sucks.. I really wasted my time here for nothing. Boring!’’ He sighs. Itachi gets pissed off because of Tobi’s comment about the competition. Did he seriously think this was a joke? Tobi directs his attention towards them, completely forgetting about them.

‘’Deidara-san! I won!’’ Tobi says, hoping to work him up. He clenches his fists, still couldn’t believe that he finished the competition so easy. It angered him because the competitions he had with Itachi before had tension, yet Tobi finished it off without breaking a sweat.

‘’Yeah, so what?! You’re not any better than us!’’ Deidara bickers with him, leaving Itachi annoyed. He hated how he just randomly started at his college, already stealing his rival away, and again stealing titles away from him. Does he always have to act so much better than him?

‘’That’s enough, Tobi. Know your place! You always like to take what’s mine, huh?’’ Itachi rises up from his seat, giving Tobi a glare. Tobi gasps, scratching his head.

‘’What are you talking about? This was a competition after all..’’ Tobi laughs nervously, not really understanding Itachi’s point.

‘’Don’t act stupid. You’re doing all of this for a reason, right?’’ Deidara chuckles at the comment he made, Itachi turning to him wondering what was so funny. He just thought it was satisfying seeing Itachi lose.

‘’You got what was coming, Itachi. That’s just karma because you keep flaunting, hm.’’ Deidara says.

‘’You lost too, idiot. You were also useless, I expected more from you.’’ Itachi says, leaving Deidara infuriated.

‘’I’m not gonna let you sit around and call me useless!’’ Deidara says, bickering with Itachi again that didn’t seem to end for Tobi. He shrugs it off and leaves them where they are, letting them fight about a useless competition anyway.

‘’Maybe I should check out the other competitions here as well. Maybe they’ll award me with a teddy bear and some chocolate.. Maybe I'll get some for Deidara-san too..'' Tobi murmurs to himself, checking out the other competitions.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe this chapter was so fun to write! :DDD


	27. Confrontation

Maybe Deidara shouldn’t have to work today, he thought. He still felt uneasy about it since the incident with Obito a week ago. Not to mention that his hands were still badly injured, and that Obito was probably still lurking around in the club. What if he meets him again? He was so anxious about it and really doesn’t know what to do if it comes to the point where they’d meet again. Thinking about it, he hasn’t actually apologized to him, but it’s not something he’d expect after running off. It’s not like he wanted an apology anyway. He was a real asshole, and wanted him to keep distance from him. _Sort of. Maybe.._ He sighs and proceeds to put on his makeup, finishing the look. He reaches for the cat glamour mask, stopping midway hearing someone storming into the dressing room. He turns around and sees Konan walking up to him. 

‘’Deidara.. you came!’’ Konan says.

‘’Yeah, you told me to come into work today.. is something wrong?’’ He says. She sighs, carefully lifting his hands up.

‘’I heard about what happened.. Obito explained everything. I’m so sorry he did this to you.’’ Konan says, letting them go. He notices she’s very stressed.

‘’It’s okay.’’

‘’No, it’s not. It’s against the rules of customers using violence against our workers. I knew I should have stopped him from this. Why didn’t you alert the guards from the first place?’’ Konan says, referencing to the red button incase customers were going to use violence or if the workers were feeling unsafe. Deidara gulps, not used to Konan scolding him. 

‘’I-- It wasn’t that serious. I’m seriously fine, don’t worry about it.’’ 

‘’No, you’re not! There’s no way in hell that I want my workers to experience this kind of stuff. Please alert me next time!’’ Konan shouts at him. Deidara frowns, feeling bad about it. He didn’t want his boss to feel worried about him. Did he not do the job correctly? _Fuck._ He was just frozen and not being able to do anything. He should’ve broken it off since the beginning. Yet, here he was, worrying her and haven’t even addressed the situation to her. He bows down, wanting to apologize for not doing anything sooner.

‘’Sorry. I’ll do something next time.’’ Konan gets surprised, knowing she probably went too far with the scolding.

‘’Get up!’’ She says, and he rises up quickly. She tries to calm herself down before speaking.

‘’Don’t apologize. I really have to know what’s going on and take more responsibility. I’m sorry for lashing out on you.’’ Konan says. 

‘’It’s okay but.. now what? What happened with Obito?’’ Deidara surprises himself by asking, but he was really curious about what happened after the incident. She huffs.

‘’I kicked him out of course! He got what he deserved.’’ Konan says, and he gets surprised. He really didn’t expect that would happen. He also noticed Konan was feeling a bit sad by the looks of it.

‘’You seem so upset about it.’’ He says, and she nods.

‘’Yeah. I tried to be a good friend for him and wanted what was best for him but here he is.. doing what he pleases.’’ Konan sighs, shaking her head.

‘’Friends? Oh..’’ Deidara feels bad, not knowing he has possibly ruined their friendship or something of the sort. As much as happy he was when he heard that he got kicked out from the club, he also thought about Konan and their friendship. He’d actually never go as low to break up a friendship, it wasn’t really cute.

‘’Well, I better get going. The bartender doesn’t like to wait.’’ Konan says, heading for the door.

‘’Konan, wait.’’ He says, Konan turning around raising a brow at him.

  


‘’If you guys were friends then.. please don’t ban him from the club.’’ He says, Konan watching in confusion. 

‘’Are you serious? After what he did?’’ She says. 

‘’I’m very serious. I’d feel really bad if I ruined your friendship with him.’’ He says.

‘’He hurt you, Deidara..’’

‘’It’s nothing. He was just drunk and.. sometimes people tend to take out their anger when they are. Please don’t blame it on him.’’ He says, hoping to convince her not to hold a grudge for him anymore. What he said was lies too, since he actually does blame it on him for taking it all out on him just because he was drunk. It was stupid and he still despises him a bit for it. But he has to lie in order so that Konan doesn’t feel like she lost a close friend, and again, breaking up friendships wasn’t cute. Konan however looks like she’s wondering about something. He wasn’t quite sure what she was thinking but in the end, it was like she was about to start arguing from the looks of it, but she sighs and smiles instead.

‘’Well, if it’s no hard feelings, then.. I guess I could talk to him.’’ 

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Tonight Rin had to do something. She wanted the answers she has been desperately wondering about for more than a week now. And now she finally has the opportunity to see for herself. The unknown person has been flooding her with information, which was very unexpected, but yet grateful for it. It was more than enough, and it could help her find a certain someone. But she couldn’t go to the club alone, she needed to have someone accompany her, and it unfortunately had to be her fake friends.

‘’I’m really curious about this club! I heard it was one of the most famous and well-known clubs. This’ll be so fun!’’ Kurenai says, jumping around in her car seat excitingly. Rin rolls her eyes.

‘’It’s a gay club..’’ 

‘’So? Doesn’t mean we can’t loosen up and have fun!’’ Kurenai says. Rin sighs, not wanting to attend the club to have ‘fun’. She was there to confront the boy that tried to take her man, and she stands by her word. But by doing it, she had to make sure she looked flawless and stunning tonight. If the paparazzi wants photos, then they can sure as hell take them. It’ll make Obito go wild, she thought. And that she’d look better confronting the cheap hooker. She brings out a small mirror, securing the red lipstick on her lips.

‘’Take some paper, that color is too pigmented!’’ Kurenai gives her a piece of cotton.

‘’Shut up. You really think I’d take makeup advice from you? Hmph.’’ Rin bluntly says, Kurenai frowns.

‘’Rude..’’

The cab driver finally arrives to their destination, opening the door for the three young ladies. Rin is of course the first one to get out, already surrounded by the paparazzi. She’s wearing a silver glittery short dress, louboutin heels, jewelry, and a glittery handbag. She thought she looked so good, she could manage to make other people look at their own outfits and barf. She chuckles at the thought and proceeds to head for the club. Luckily, the paparazzi wasn’t too clingy today and gave her a lot of space too. 

‘’Entrance fee, $30.’’ The security says and she laughs in his face, proceeding to head in with her girls. She looks back and sees that the paparazzi is getting stopped, not allowed to get into the club. She gets relieved, knowing that nothing could ruin her plan for tonight.

‘’Girls, I’ll be with up with the bartender. You guys do your thing, alright? Head to the dancefloor or something.’’

‘’You won’t be coming with us?’’ Kurenai asks her.

‘’Nah.’’ Rin says, already leaving them. They shrug it off and head out to the dance floor. She was a bit irritated too, since people don’t give her recognition for her amazing outfit. But it’s not something she’d expect, it’s a gay club after all. She sits down at one of the stools, leaning back on the counter, looking around the club hoping to see the boy and confront him.

‘’Rin, it’s a surprise seeing you here..’’ She hears a familiar voice beside her and she sees Konan. _Not this bitch again.._

‘’Uh, yeah.’’ She says, not really interested in starting a conversation with her. 

‘’I heard things going well between you and Obito. Congratulations on the engagement.’’ Konan says. Rin rolls her eyes, giving her a fake smile. She knows damn well Konan knows about this little boy that’s been playing around with her fiancé. She’s the co-owner after all. Konan looks at her hand, a ring missing from her 4th finger.

  


‘’Where’s your engagement ring?’’ Konan asks her. Rin sighs, getting fed up with her being nosy. She knows her.

‘’It’s a bit complicated right now. So would you mind not asking any more questions, please?’’ Rin politely says.

‘’Just wondering, I apologize.’’ Konan says. Rin rolls her eyes again. _You know what’s going on, stop pretending you bitch._

‘’Can I get you something?’’ 

‘’Water is fine.’’ She says.

‘’Coming right up..’’

  
  


*

  
  


Deidara was relieved hearing that Konan told him to give out drinks today in the crowd, instead of being on stage. It was much easier and all he had to do was go around and give out free drinks to the people. He heads for the bar, seeing Konan preparing drinks. She gives him a board full of drinks, a bit difficult to lift at first due to his injured hands, but he got it. He had experience from as a waiter lifting boards, so it wasn’t really new for him. 

‘’Good luck!’’ Konan tells him. He gives her a quick smile before leaving for the dancefloor. He feels someone touch his arms and he looks back, surprised seeing Rin smiling at him.

‘’Hey, twink!’’ Rin cheerfully says. He was so astounded by her beauty, couldn’t believe he was in front of Rin Nohara. She was definitely more gorgeous in person, and he couldn’t help but panic a little bit inside. He didn’t know what to say, and the fact that she was Obito’s fiancée. What was she doing in this club? He was speechless at first, and Rin was a bit irritated at it. She also takes a quick look at him, disgusted by his looks. _Boys should not wear that.._ She was mad at the fact that Obito preferred this over her. She clenches her jaw, getting more frustrated. She shakes it off and smiles. 

‘’What’s your name?’’ She asks him. It takes him a while to respond, he just had to process his thoughts. 

‘’Oh, H-Hiroki.’’ He says, forgetting about his cheerful act. Rin can’t read him properly, wondering what was wrong about him. There was sure some delay before his response and the fact that he looks so nervous.

‘’Oh, I’m Rin. Rin Nohara.’’ She takes out her hand, expecting a handshake. He doesn’t take out his hand, he just seems to be staring into oblivion. This was just too shocking. Rin knows there’s something wrong with him.

‘’Are you like.. mentally challenged or something?’’ Rin bluntly says, disturbed by his attitude. He raises a brow, not expecting such question.

‘’Uhm, no I just--’’

‘’Whatever, sit down.’’ She says, giving him a fake smile. He sits down at the stool beside her, placing the board on the counter, wondering what she wanted. He hoped she didn’t know about what happened between him and Obito, because he did know that this was kind of fishy. He could feel it.

‘’I heard that you do private rooms. You’ve made quite a name for yourself, huh?’’ She says. Deidara nods.

‘’Yeah, why?’’

‘’No, just asking..’’ Rin says.

‘’Must be so hard to keep up with customers, eh? I understand. Cheap hookers like you ne--’’ 

‘’What the hell are you getting at?’’ Deidara couldn’t help but cut her off, he definitely noticed her bad vibe before, and knew it was fishy. 

‘’Just stating the facts.’’ She smiles at him.

‘’I’m not a hooker.’’ He was getting pissed. This woman had no right to judge him like that, it was downgrading too. 

‘’Oh? Then why would you go down on my man?’’ Rin says, leaving him speechless. He knew it’d get down to this. 

‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about.’’

‘’Oh, yes you do. You were all over Obito last week, I saw the pictures.’’ She says, looking at him dead in the eyes. 

‘’I don’t know what you’re plotting at, but if you’re trying to ruin anything betwe--’’

‘’I was just doing my job! He went down on me, I didn’t!’’ He says, it was truly frustrating hearing her speak lies.

‘’Oh, so pictures lie too? When I see things as they are, then it’s true. I saw your intentions with him, don’t play smart with me.’’ She says, causing him to get frustrated. He still doesn’t dare try shouting at her, because he respects women. It didn’t matter how angry he got.

‘’I already got blackmailed with some of the pictures, and you know, I can’t believe it. You’re making me the laughing stock. If the media saw those pictures, then it would’ve been humiliating for me, because Obito was with a cheap whore like you, so what do you think they’d say then? You also know what it cost me? A lot. So you could return the favor by you leaving us the fuck alone. Thank you.’’ She rises up from her stool, beginning to head out. Deidara couldn’t also let her say whatever she wants without hearing his side of the story. It was so frustrating for him and he so badly wanted to speak up because she spoke so bad on his name. Woman or not, he wants to stand up for himself. _Sorry, mom._

‘’You know what’s really humiliating? The fact that you came here all this way for you to blame it all on me, when you couldn’t even face himself on your own. Meanwhile you were researching and finding out shit about me, he came back to me meanwhile. You could’ve easily just dealt with your ‘man’ instead of taking it all out on me. This just shows how insecure and how big of a bitch you are. That’s humiliating.’’ Deidara blurts it out, not regretting it. She turns back, having this evil look on her face. She was mad now for sure. It was sure making him nervous, but he had to stand up for himself. She slowly walks up to him.

‘’You don’t know shit about him or I. Who are you to assume such things?’’ 

‘’Then you shouldn’t assume shit about me either.’’ She laughs in his face. He frowns.

‘’I can assume things through you, because you’re showing them right now. The way you dress, your act, your job, everything. You’re just a stupid whore that doesn’t realize that Obito probably wanted you so he could forget about my amazing self. Don’t think you’re special, hun. You’re a whore, that’s why you work these jobs because you’re fucking poor and don’t have anything else better to do than get fucked by horny men, because that’s the only thing you’re worth for. Don’t come to me acting like a smartass.’’ Rin says, taking the board full of drinks, throwing it all at him. He felt the eyes of the crowd staring at him, beginning to make a circle, wondering what has been going on. He was dying of embarrassment meanwhile, that’s for sure.

‘’Stay in your place.’’

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew chile..


	28. Comfort

‘’What the hell is going on?!’’ Konan rushes over, shocked finding Deidara soaked wet by the looks of it and glass shards all over the floor. She notices the crowd directing their attention towards them, looking at them in confusion. Deidara doesn’t react to it, just simply accepting it and sitting down. She knew directly it was Rin, because they were having a conversation from the looks of it, and she never expected it’d get down to this.

‘’Was it Rin?!’’ Konan asks him, yet no response. He just watches as Rin heads out from the club, and she wonders why he’s not responding. He looked so sad. _What the hell happened?_

‘’Rin, come back here!’’ Konan leaves him, chasing after her. She drags her back by the shoulder, doesn’t expect Rin to push her away from her afterwards.

‘’Don’t touch me! I’m leaving.’’ 

‘’He did nothing to you! Why’d you do this?!’’ 

‘’He messed with my man! Don’t think I’ll let this slip away just like that! Hooker got what he deserved for acting like a smartass.’’

‘’What the hell are you talking about?!’’ 

‘’Don’t act stupid, you know damn well what has been going on! How you let this little boy play around with Obito! Shame on you.’’ Rin shouts at her, Konan feeling the urge to slap this little girl for downgrading Deidara and herself. This was outrageous. Konan can’t believe it came down to this. Never in a million years she’d let someone do this to her workers, and the fact that they were also innocent.

‘’You have a husband yourself, so how would you feel if he cheated on you with that cheap whor--’’ 

‘’Enough!’’ Konan slaps her hard enough to make her shut up. The crowd goes dead silent, music stopping because of the mess that just happened. Rin slowly touches her cheek where she got slapped, couldn’t believe that Konan did this to her. _Just wait!_

‘’I get that you think it’s fucked up but the fact that your sorry ass came here all this way just to vent out your anger and hurt one of my workers is unacceptable! Maybe talk with him yourself because what you just did now is unforgivable!’’ Konan shouts at her, earning glares from Rin. _Who does she think she is?!_

‘’Guards, take her!’’ Konan had enough of her presence and waves to the guards, them immediately coming, grabbing Rin by the arms. She was resisting, screaming and punching them.

‘’I am Rin Nohara! My dad is the CEO of the Nohara Company! Let go of me this instant, or he’ll have you all sued!’’ Rin keeps on resisting. The guards let her go free, actually worried about if Rin actually threatened them. 

‘’Ma’am, please cooperate with us. Gladly follow us to the exit, please.’’ The guard says to her, Rin getting pissed at him.

‘’Ma’am? I won’t follow you! I’ll get out of here myself, without any of your help! You scumbags!’’ Rin heads for the exit, storming off without the help of the guards. Konan sighs, completely fed up with her bullshit. She looks around, finding the crowd still circled around them. 

‘’We apologize for what just happened! It was just a little problem that’s it, but it’s okay now!’’ Konan reassures them, the crowd finally breaking off the circle after a while. The music starts playing and it seems that people are minding their own business again, which made Konan relieved. She takes a deep breath, looks over to the stools, only to be finding Deidara gone. _Where the hell did he go?_ She leaves the bartender on his own, heading for the dressing rooms. After a while she gets in, her heart breaking finding Deidara sobbing on the makeup stand, covering his face by lying on his arms. She rushes over to him, sitting beside him. 

‘’Deidara! Are you okay?’’ Konan asks him. He gets up, taking the wet destroyed wig off, his blonde hair exposed with some of it also soaked in alcohol.

‘’No.. I feel like I screwed it up. I should’ve-- I should’ve never talked back. Fuck..’’ He falls into a depressive state again, wiping his tears away.

‘’Talked back? What do you mean?’’ 

‘’She confronted me about the times I were with Obito, and I don’t know.. it frustrated me and I just had to say something. I-- I didn’t know it’d get down to this. I’m sorry.’’ He sighs.

‘’It’s not your fault. It’s good that you talked back and didn’t let her toxic ass get away. I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself.’’

‘’But why do I feel like a burden then? I didn’t feel good after it. She called me these names and I usually don’t take them personally but.. these insults hit different and it affected me somehow.’’ He says.

‘’Don’t listen to her. You are a good person, you shouldn’t be affected by her negativity, alright?’’

‘’That’s not going to convince me. I feel like pure shit.’’ He says, almost feel like crying again. He was just so anxious about everything at the same time. He already started a mess a week ago since the incident with Obito and almost ruined his and Konan’s friendship, and now he got a crazy girlfriend after him. _Was it all my fault?_ He really didn’t know, but he never meant for this mess to happen at least. Konan brings a towel over, handing it to Deidara. 

‘’Get up, I’m taking you home.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I understand how you’re feeling right now. Sad, frustrated, embarrassed, I get it. I want my workers to be comfortable and not feel any of that when they’re working. Your shift is done for today at least..’’ She says. He gets happy hearing those words, he couldn’t imagine going out to the crowd after what just happened with Rin. He’d be too embarrassed. 

‘’Who’ll watch over the club then?’’

‘’Don’t worry, I’ll call over my husband here in just a second. Dress up meanwhile.’’ Konan says, heading out of the dressing room. 

‘’Konan.’’ 

‘’Yeah?’’ She turns around, wondering what he has to say.

‘’Thank you.’’ He liked how caring she was, very grateful that he had someone that could comfort him at least. He really needed it at this moment, and was feeling a little better. Konan smiles at him, she was very happy she could help at least. It’s what she does.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Deidara felt so much better. So, so, much better. It maybe just was a long car ride home but they made the most out of it, talking about interests, life and anything particular in mind. Konan didn’t mind it though. She was happy to help. It gave her an opportunity to make him feel better after that mess earlier and that she could get to know one of her workers. She definitely changed her mind about him too, getting to know more things about him that she didn’t know. She loved his personality, and the fact he was more woke than most people she has ever met. They were usually so full of themselves but he proved to be the opposite. 

‘’Deidara, you are very fun to hang out with! It’s just sad we only meet during work, though.’’

‘’What, seriously? I’m not all that..’’

‘’Shut up! You are. To be honest, I just thought you liked to work before all the time and that you weren’t a really social person, but wow, I was wrong after all. Uh, no offense though.’’ Konan says.

‘’It’s alright. I get that all the time. It’s just that I have to know people more before I get into social stuff.. it explains why I just have a few friends, though.’’ He laughs after it. 

‘’Well, you should show that side more! You don’t want people to miss out, right?’’ Konan encourages him. He chuckles.

‘’I guess..’’

‘’I just wished you started working here much sooner, you’re so interesting.’’ Konan sighs, causing him to get confused.

‘’Why sooner?’’

‘’I was actually going to retire soon..’’ Konan says. He gasps, feeling sad again.

‘’Why? You’re too young for that..’’ He says. She laughs and shakes her head.

‘’That’s not what I meant. It’s just.. I wanna start a family soon. I’ve been working in this club for about a decade and.. I don’t know. I’m getting tired of it. I want a son before it’s too late.’’ She says, sighing afterwards. She didn’t want to disappoint Deidara, but she was going to announce it after anyways.

‘’I thought we were your sons.. how could you?’’ He jokes with her. He didn’t expect Konan to burst into laughter.

‘’Wait, you mean my workers and you? That’s one of the most cutest things I ever heard!’’ She continues to laugh after it. He smiles.

‘’Well, if you really want that.. then we won’t get in your way. It’s just going to be weird for me, because you’re the only person I know there.’’ He sighs. 

‘’Hey, I won’t retire now! I’ll still be here for a few months and I’m sure you’ll get along with the others just fine!’’ She says. He has another thing in mind, wanting to say something.

‘’But after it, who’s taking over the club then?’’ He says. Konan looks like she’s wondering.

‘’Well, since both Yahiko and I are retiring.. we might sell the club? We had a few volunteers in mind that wanted it, but we’re not pretty sure.’’ Konan says. Deidara wonders who they are.

‘’’Who are they?’’

‘’We only remembered Senju Entertainment.. they’ve been after our club for years and were really interested in it since we’re very popular, but.. I’ll discuss with Yahiko about it.’’ She says. Deidara doesn’t respond, just wondering about what that company was. He never heard of it at least. He doesn’t say anything for a while, feeling like he’s annoying her with the questions, after a while she reaches the destination and she finally pulls over.

‘’You live here, right?’’ Konan asks him, struggling to see out of the car window because it’s very dark outside, and that it was midnight after all.

‘’Yeah, thanks for the lift.’’ He says.

‘’No problem! I’m always happy to help. Can I have a hug before you leave?’’ 

‘’Are you sure? I reek alcohol right now..’’ She rolls her eyes, pulling him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him. It was warm and very comforting to him, he really needed it today. They break it off and he gives her a smile before leaving. He opens the car door, getting out. He waves to her as she drives off, leaving him at the sidewalk all alone. He couldn’t help but drift into his thoughts again, after when Konan told him to stop thinking about what happened earlier. He still feels bad for causing that mess, and Konan had to reassure him many times that it was okay and that shit happens after all. But why did he feel so uneasy about it? It was not easy to forget about it though and continue on throughout the day. He just hopes that nothing worse than that could happen again. He’ll try to keep distant now, if he wanted it to prevent from happening again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Unexpected

‘’And that was pretty much about what happened. Yahiko, what do you think about this?’’ Konan asks her husband, quite surprised about how quiet he was on the couch when she was explaining everything about what Rin did at the club earlier. And knowing her husband for almost her whole life, she knew he wasn’t going to be happy about this. He was a stubborn man and takes everything seriously, analyzing everything everyday and has ruined a lot of opportunities for people because of him. He wasn’t going to let this slide. Konan was also anxious about what he had to say about this, and she knew he wasn’t going to be nice about it. 

‘’Fire him.’’ Konan gets shocked, not knowing he’d jump to this conclusion so quickly.

‘’What? What for?!’’ Yahiko gets pissed, instantly getting up from the couch to face his pissed off wife. He was mad about that Konan couldn’t realize the answer sooner.

‘’You know how Rin is. She’ll do anything to ruin the life of anyone standing in her way. She has way more contacts than us and could ruin the club’s reputation just like that just by him still working there.’’

‘’It wasn’t his fault that she decided to be a bitch and completely ruin his day by unexpectedly showing up and throw drinks at him! You’re making it seem like he did everything wrong.’’ Konan says, kind of disappointed that her husband was putting the blame on the innocent worker. None of them expected Rin would storm up, ruining everyone’s night. 

‘’But what if he did? Rin sure had a reason to do this, don’t you think? He was with Obito, right? What if he intended to do this, wanting to have a feud with her?’’ Yahiko bluntly says, Konan staring at him in disbelief because of his harsh words. Never would she have thought an innocent 20 year old college student would just start a feud with an A-list celebrity. She knew Deidara better than that.

‘’He would never do that! He’s very kind-hearted and open-minded. Trust me! He talked to me about his current situation in life and I know he’d never do something like this. He’s not the person to.’’

‘’Oh, please. You’re too gullible, Konan. Almost all of our workers lie, and have started fights over these last years over the smallest stuff. A new worker wouldn’t change anything. It’s all the same. And right now he’s a threat to our reputation, he’s bringing in celebrities this time.’’ Yahiko says, still uncomfortable about the fact that someone would ruin the club’s reputation even by them almost soon retiring. It was important to stay on the top, even if they were after all retiring. He also had a few contacts in mind that wanted the club, and was anxious about the fact they would regret buying it because of its horrendous reputation. 

‘’How could you say that? You don’t even know what’s going on there, because I am always the one watching the club! Since when did you have the right to judge, if you’re not even there? And to reassure you, Deidara has been doing a great job! He’s brought up more clients and by that the reputation has been high ever since. The numbers weren’t doing fine last month, sure it was still popular, but he brought more attention to the club!’’ Konan says, tired of her husband complaining about things he hasn’t thought about yet. He was always so quick to judge, and she knew she did something right if he looked at her guilty. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

‘’If that’s the case then.. fine.’’ Yahiko says, a bit embarrassed about being put in place that quickly. He thought that she had a few points, and that he should probably see how things were first before judging.

‘’Sorry for lashing out, but I had to say this at least once. You’re never there, Yahiko.’’ Konan says, the disappointment still on her face. Yahiko hated the thought of his wife being pissed off at him, and wanted to hear her out for real now.

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’I just wish you could care about being in the club more and see what’s going on. Because recently Obito stopped listening to me and do as he pleases. If you were there, he’d take it more seriously and not do anything like that again.’’ Konan says, hoping to convince her husband to take over from now. Because it always seems like she’s invisible around people and let people do as they please. It’s like they’d stop listening to rules, just because the co-owner was there, and she wasn’t someone to take seriously. Yahiko, on the other hand, seemed to be more strict and people always listened to him frequently, because he wasn’t someone to mess with. 

‘’I understand. I’ll take this more seriously from now on. Thank you for knocking some sense into me.’’ Yahiko sighs. 

‘’The club is open tomorrow night, we’ll both be there.’’

‘’You’ll be heading along too? Thought you wanted a little break.’’

‘’Yeah, but.. it’s just something I have to do. Just be there, okay?’’ Konan sighs, planning to do something in her mind. She wanted to warn someone, for real this time.

  
  
  


*

Yahiko and Konan were enjoying a movie night, hoping to forget about what happened earlier. There was uncomfortable silence in the air before, and Yahiko wanted to make it up by spending more time with her, despite it being about 2 AM in the morning. They were night owls after all, and it was normal for them too. However, something was interrupting them throughout the movie.

‘’Aren’t you gonna answer that?’’ Yahiko says, irritated by the loud noise constantly coming from Konan’s phone. 

‘’Yeah, it’s been bugging me too. Hold on.’’ Konan says, getting away from the living room to check on who has been calling her. She was quite surprised getting a call from Obito, this late at night. She hesitates on declining, but she had to know what he wanted.

‘’Obito? Why are you calling me?’’ She bluntly says. 

_‘’I just wanted to talk.’’_ Obito responds to her, feeling the sadness in his tone.

‘’Why do you want to talk this late at night? Besides, you’re ruining my movie night with Yahiko.’’ 

_‘’Oh, damn. Didn’t mean to interrupt, we’ll talk later. Enjoy your night.’’_ Obito says, almost declining the call. 

‘’Wait! What’s so important? Just tell me now.’’ Konan feels bad. She wanted to know why he sounded so sad, so she felt remorse. 

_‘’Just wanted to say that it’s been a while now since.. ya know.. the incident and I felt bad about it. Just wanted to apologize for my stupid actions.’’_ He says. She rolls her eyes, didn’t get surprised he was going to of course talk about the club.

‘’It took you a week to say that?’’ She says, hearing him sigh afterwards.

_‘’Yeah, it did.’’_

‘’Well, this isn’t going to let you in the club again. You hurt De-, Hiroki.’’ Konan panics, almost slipping out his real name.

_‘’You don’t think I’m aware of that? I wanna make it up to him so badly, but you’re preventing me from it.’’_ Obito says. 

‘’Just forget about it. Go to other clubs, you’re not welcome here again.’’ 

_‘’Yours and Yahiko’s is my favourite. And you know how I feel about straight clubs. Just not for me.’’_ Obito says. Konan has the urge to shout at him right now, telling him again that he’s not welcome. Yet, she got reminded of what Deidara told her. He did tell her that it was okay and he didn’t mind it, for the sake of their friendship. If she told Obito no again, I guess he’d stop asking to come. But she didn’t wanna disappoint Deidara.

‘’Fine. You can come again.’’

_‘’Really? What made you change your mind so quickly?’’_

‘’Hiroki convinced me to let you in again, otherwise, I wouldn’t give a fuck about you. Don’t think I want you back, Obito. But when you step foot into this club again, I don’t want you hurting my workers or violating a rule again, got it?!’’ Konan calmly says, not wanting to snap to not worry Yahiko in the back. 

_‘’You’re acting like as if I shot up the place or something. But don’t worry, I promise.’’_ Obito sighs afterwards. His comment made Konan even more angrier, but she kept her cool.

‘’Also, when you’re here tomorrow, we need to talk. Serious matter.’’ Konan says, worrying Obito.

_‘’About that incident? I said I was sorry.’’_ Obito gets pissed off having to talk about this again. 

‘’No. About something else.’’ 

_‘’What is it?’’_

‘’I’ll tell you tomorrow, not now! I’m busy. Also, bring a few friends.’’ 

_‘’Why?’’_

‘’So that you won’t look like a depressed loner and a total loser.’’ Konan hangs up on him instantly, heading back to the living room.

‘’What was that, babe?’’ Yahiko wonders what took her so long.

‘’Nothing.’’ She says with a fake smile, hoping not to worry him. She honestly hopes it’ll go fine tomorrow, even when she’s about to say something shocking to Obito. 

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


‘’There they are.’’ Konan says, watching Obito sitting on a table with Asuma and Genma by his side. They get surprised seeing her and Yahiko heading towards them, sitting down with them.

‘’Yahiko, my man! We haven’t seen you in forever, dude!’’ Genma greets Yahiko, however giving Konan a fake smile. Asuma and Genma didn’t really like her, and she knew it. Yet, she rolled her eyes about the thought. She lets the boys greet each other for a while, talking about life. However, she wanted it to end quickly so she could have a word with Obito. 

‘’Obito, how about you and I go to the bar? I’d like to talk for a bit.’’ She says, reminding Obito that she wanted to talk about something. He nods, both of them heading to the bar. They both sit on stools far away from them, giving them space to talk.

‘’What did you want to talk about?’’ Obito says, not having any more patience. He was feeling anxious about what she had to say, and the fact that it was not even about the incident that occurred a week ago made him even more nervous.

‘’About last night.. it’s Rin.’’ She obviously couldn’t beat around the bush this time. It was a serious thing that happened and she wanted to deal with it as soon as possible. However, Obito turned pale hearing her name slip out so suddenly. _She couldn’t have done something, right? What did she do?_

‘’What about it?’’

‘’She came here last night, and.. she wasn’t too happy about something. She took it out on one of my workers.’’ Konan says, Obito still feeling impatient about what she has to say. _Which worker?_

‘’Apparently, she knew about what happened between you and Hiroki. She lashed out on him, causing a huge fuss around, and threw drinks at him. He was very sad about it.’’ Konan says. Obito was shaken up by the fact that it happened, and couldn’t process it well enough. _Of course she fucking would!_

‘’Oh my fucking God..’’ He falls into a depressive state, completely feeling bad about what happened to him. First him being an absolute dick, hurting him, and now his crazy ex after him? He really couldn’t fucking believe that happened. To think Rin would stoop that low. 

‘’God, what a fucking bitch. Is he okay?!’’ Obito looks up at her again, looking extremely concerned about what happened to him. She was shocked about how worried he was, and could tell by his eyes. She never saw him that worried before, and it surprised her for real.

‘’He’s still a bit sad about it.. but.. you really need to talk with her. I can’t have her come in here and hurt my workers because you came in here and cheated on her with him--’’ 

‘’Cheated? You think I’m actually engaged to her?!’’ Obito interrupts Konan by snapping at her, earning confused expressions by Konan.

‘’You-- you’re not?’’ Konan says.

‘’Thought you’d know me better. Why’d I ever marry that stuck up bitch?’’ Obito sighs, pissed off about the whole thing she told him. 

‘’But, the engagement, everything.. I thought you guys ended up together again.’’ Konan says, trying to understand the situation. 

‘’It’s a bullshit arrangement Madara made up. Still, why the fuck would Rin do that?’’ Obito says, really worried about Hiroki. He could give no fucks about what happened to Rin last night, his mind was only focused on him. At this point, Hiroki would probably never forgive him for bringing his ex into this. Konan watches him from beside, and could tell that he wanted some alcohol right now, to ease his worrying. But that was not going to happen on her watch, she knows how violent he could get. And by hearing this, he could go fucking crazy.

‘’I need a fucking smoke.’’ Obito rises up from the stool, wanting to head out of the club, to ease his mind. This was too much to take in. Konan stops him in his tracks, wanting to remind him about something.

‘’Please talk to her. I know she has the power to ruin us, but do it for the sake of us, please.’’

‘’Don’t worry. I’ll beat her ass too.’’ He blurts out before storming out of the club. Konan proceeds to bite on her nails as a sign of nervousness, feeling anxious about what Obito will do to her. She could tell how angry he was and she hopes he won’t do anything serious against her. Sure she deserved to get a lecture, but she wasn’t sure about if Obito would do something more than it. She really doesn’t know if she regrets it right now, but he really has to talk with Rin before she tries something stupid.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Deidara gets surprised seeing his co-workers at the dressing room all gathered up to surprise him.

‘’Hey, Deidara! We heard what happened yesterday, are you feeling better now?’’ One of his co-workers asks him.

‘’Yeah, but what’s all this? Why are you all gathered up here?’’ He asks them.

‘’We just wanted to check up on you before you’ll start your shift. Besides, we fixed your wig too.’’ They show him his wig that was ruined last night, but now looking all silky and shiny. The fact that they didn’t have to do this was very thoughtful of them.

‘’No way! Thank you. How did you even fix it so fast, though?’’ Deidara asks them. 

‘’We soaked it in conditioner overnight, but it was also a bit hard getting the alcohol out.. all because of that bitch.’’ He could hear them sigh, and could tell that they were also pissed off about what Rin did last night. He still tried to forget about what she did and focus on the positive side. He was still grateful about what they did for him. He didn’t have to worry about taking a new wig then. 

‘’Still, this is so thoughtful! You didn’t have to do this, really.’’

‘’No, no.. it’s alright! We always help each other out, anytime! Will you be on stage tonight?’’ Deidara freezes at the thought and thinks to himself it would probably be embarrassing, after last night. He couldn’t bring himself out there after Rin humiliated him. Also Konan did tell him she wanted to meet up and say something at first, but he could always ask Konan afterwards. He just hoped it wasn’t the stage. 

‘’Not sure.. I’m pretty embarrassed about getting out tonight.. especially about what happened last night.’’ He says. His co-workers laugh at him. He gets shocked, and also a little bit pissed. _Are they laughing at me? Seriously?_

‘’There’s no such thing as embarrassment here, honey.’’ One of his co-workers try to reassure him.

‘’What do you mean?’’ He says, trying to understand the situation.

‘’Like literally, you think it’s embarrassing that some bitch spilled drinks on you and that’s it? I fell off the stage like 500 times this month, right guys?’’ They all nod.

‘’An old dude even tried to kill me because I didn’t wanna give him a fucking lapdance, like.. shit happens, you know? Don’t worry about it, Deidara! Everyone has probably forgot about it now.’’ His co-workers try to reassure him, wanting to convince him to get out there. 

‘’Well, that does certainly make me feel better, I guess..’’ He sighs. He tries putting on a smile in front of them, wanting to seem confident.

‘’Thanks for reassuring me that everything’s fine. I’ll be joining you guys later on.’’ He says. His co-workers nod, waving as they head out of the dressing room, leaving Deidara in there all alone.

‘’Let’s just get this over with..’’ Deidara tries convincing himself, before dressing up.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Deidara got a text from Konan saying she’ll be at the tables near the stages with some friends. And by the time he was walking up there, he didn’t receive any confused glares from the guests, and instead normal ones. _Maybe people did forget after all.._

‘’Deidara!’’ He hears Konan shouting his name, unable to to hear it for the first time because of the loud music. He approaches her table, surprised by seeing the three men beside her. He sits down with them at the couch, wondering what this was about.

‘’I’ve told the other workers about this and I forgot to tell you too. I’ll be going now, and my husband here, will be watching the club for tonight. So if you have any questions or something, go to him, alright? I’ll be going.’’ Konan says, beginning to leave. He was feeling uneasy about this, since Konan left him all alone with these group of men. She could’ve just left him a text. He was feeling most anxious about facing the owner of this club, he looked like he was very serious and intimidating. Almost scary. He was also uncomfortable by the fact that the guys beside him were staring at him as if he was the only thing they’ve ever seen. 

‘’So you’re the guy Konan was talking ‘bout, huh? Hiroki?’’ Yahiko says, making sure he’s using his stage name. Deidara directs his attention towards him, struggling to speak.

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’I see why you made this club more popular.. you’re sexy as fuck.’’ Yahiko says suddenly, making Deidara more uncomfortable than he already was. _You have a wife._ Yahiko regretted doubting him, and his comments about him not being good enough.

‘’My name is Genma, I think yours is Hiroki, yeah?’’ The guy beside Deidara says, hoping to engage into a conversation with him. Genma already has a crush on him, and Asuma is too shy into talking with him. Deidara ignores what the needy guy wants, wanting to talk about his role for today with Yahiko. But he was too nervous to talk with him, he felt so uneasy about all of this. He gathers his courage to talk to him but gets cut off by feeling a familiar presence beside them. He looks up, shocked finding the person he never expected to find again after the incident. **Obito Uchiha.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if people are still reading but, i finally updated after a long hiatus ig so yay?

_ What the hell is he doing here?!  _ The sudden appearance of Obito made him anxious, and he automatically avoids eye-contact, pretending to look somewhere else. Realizing he’s actually beside him after what occurred, just burned him up inside. His heart was beating furiously, and he wonders why he’s so shaken up about it.  _ Just be normal and do what asked upon, what happened is forgotten. Alright? Alright. _

‘’Welcome back, Obito.’’ Yahiko says, moving away from his seat, wanting to make space for him too. As soon as Obito sits down, Yahiko gets confused, realizing what happened between them both. 

‘’Oh…’’ Yahiko says, this immediately turning really awkward. Deidara gives him a glare, hoping he wouldn’t be too obvious about it. Yahiko however doesn’t understand, just confirming that he didn’t at least run away, running into him.  _ Everything is fine between them, right? They seem so neutral about it.  _

‘’What’s the matter? Why did it get so quiet?’’ Genma wonders, reading everyone’s expressions. He understood Asuma, because he was so shy all the time, but the fact that Yahiko just seems to be reading both of them was suspicious. Deidara rises up from his seat, not wanting to be here any longer. He was fed up with this group. 

‘’I’ll be on stage.’’ Deidara walks away after the sentence almost too quickly, but gets an unexpected reply by Yahiko.

‘’I didn’t give you an order yet, sit down.’’ He froze in his spot, slowly turning around, watching the group with slight embarrassment. He walks over to the table slowly, putting his hands on it, waiting for his ‘order’ that he was dying to tell him about. 

‘’Sit down.’’ Yahiko gives him a warning again, not appreciating his stuck-up attitude. Deidara sits slowly down, a bit scared by the warning. Why would Yahiko keep him here, doesn’t he understand that he’s very uncomfortable? Obito sighs, looking away. He understands why he tries to avoid him, it’s not surprising, actually. Yahiko seems to be looking back and forth to both of them, reading them again.  _ Did he want to leave because of Obito? No, that can’t be it. They both seem so normal about it.  _ Yahiko tries to release them out of this awkward tension and decides to speak up, but gets cut off by Obito.

‘’Let me get a room with him.’’ Obito speaks up, and finally Yahiko understanding what this is about. Was it a save from him talking about what happened in front of the others? He knew he would cross a line there, and that’s not how Yahiko wants to make them both feel, awkward and embarrassed. It would be better for them to talk about it in private, so Yahiko has no right to be storming into their business like that. He looks over to Deidara, who clearly seems to be mortified by the look of his face. He mouths a ‘no’, and he understood how uncomfortable he felt, but amends needed to be done here. They were boys after all, and he knows Obito better than anyone, so it’s not like him wanting to hurt Deidara again, unless  he had a drink or two. It’s really hard to imagine what he’ll do after getting drunk again. He thinks about Konan, though. She was ranting about what Obito had done to him, and he knew Konan was mildly upset about it. She technically begged Yahiko not to let them both get involved again, but who was she to be upset about it?  _ She’s not a man, she doesn’t know how well boys can get along after just one insignificant useless fight. She’s a fool if she thinks otherwise.  _

Obito slowly rises up from his seat beside Yahiko, nodding to him as a sign of a ‘thank you’. Now he has the opportunity to make it right with Hiroki. 

‘’Shall we go?’’ Obito glares over to Hiroki, signalling his hands over to the private rooms. He doesn’t expect Hiroki to be hesitantly rising up from the couch, while giving him a death-glare. He could see it so well, even if it was behind a mask. If looks could kill, it’d be now for him.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Deidara closes the door after him, refusing to let his hand go from the doorknob. He could hear Obito’s faint steps to the couch behind him, resulting in a loud sitting noise that almost startled him. He doesn’t even know if she should keep up his act, not after the incident where he felt like his whole world was gonna break. He doesn’t even wanna be here, and since Yahiko decided to be a little bitch and accepted Obito’s private room with him, he couldn’t try to negotiate with him or be against it. Yahiko was already as scary as he looked, and he has no choice but to accept fate now as it is. After memorizing the details of the boring insignificant doorknob, he slowly lets go of it, turning around seeing Obito look at him. But now except that it wasn’t a lovely stare that made his legs turn to jelly before, it was an intimidating one, where he felt like he was in immediate danger. Deidara has always felt bad vibes from certain people, but now he felt like he was surrounded by a bad and dark aura, that even gave him goosebumps to start with. And for the fact that it’s an Uchiha, where Deidara wouldn’t even be the slightest scared of when it comes to Tobi or Itachi. He always looked at them as if they were idiots, full of themselves and so egoistic. But this CEO, this Uchiha, made him feel like he was on the edge. He didn’t even pay attention to how he was standing in front of him, and refuses to sit beside him. Obito puts his hands up to his face, massaging his jawline while looking out somewhere else, he could notice how uncomfortable Hiroki was around him, and he doesn’t blame him the slightest, he was in the wrong here after all. 

‘’You can sit next to me, y’know? No alcohol, no drugs, I’m all sober.’’ He lets his arms down, caressing his thighs unconsciously. He could hear Hiroki gulping loudly, and he can’t help but think about if he’s the scary one.  _ Does he not believe me? _

‘’No, you’re gonna hit me. Again.’’ Hiroki blurted out, and Obito couldn’t help but feel something stinging in his damaged heart. His theory confirms it, he is scared of him. It’s not something he expected to hear from a person who he admired. He never meant to make him feel this way, and he just had to fuck it up. He can’t help but chuckle out loud, earning a furious response.

__

‘’What’s so funny?’’ Hiroki growls. He never expected to get a chuckle from the person that hurt him, it was just disrespectful out of all means. Did he bring him out here just to embarrass him even further? He hates the Uchihas, his blood truly boils for them. However for Obito, he was misunderstood. 

__

‘’No, that’s not what I meant. It just came out naturally, I.. came here to make amends.’’ Obito coughs out, Hiroki scanning him properly to make sure he just didn’t spit out any bullshit, and is actually serious about this.

__

‘’Oh? Is that so?’’ Hiroki makes his way to the end of the couch, maintaining his distance with him. He couldn’t sit any closer, he was way too paranoid. Obito notices the distance between them and sighs. It’s not like he knew Hiroki to the point where they were very close, but he missed the two times where he’d climb on his lap and earn his heavenly bliss. All this thinking was way too much for him. Where would he even begin to say sorry for? His disgusting ex coming all this way to neglect him or the fact that he hurt him? 

__

It wasn’t so easy for Obito to apologize, but he could feel his selfish reasons about why he’s not speaking up. He thought about Hiroki just being a mere stripper, but he knows he doesn’t deserve that title. He admired Hiroki because he was different, so it doesn’t matter if he’s chasing after him or not, he violated him, and he knew he demanded respect. Obito’s family may be selfish and entitled to a lot of things, but Obito promised himself he wouldn’t come as close to that. He sighs and brings out his cigarette pack out of his oversized leather jacket, followed up by a lighter. Before he lights one Marlboro up, he turns to Hiroki and offers him one. Hiroki was giving a disgusting yet cute scowl, before responding harshly.

__

‘’Do I look like I suffer from a nicotine addiction?’’ He wasn’t sure if Hiroki was joking or not, but he laughed at it anyway. He lights a cigarette up while it’s remaining in his mouth and puffs out after a short while. Hiroki was getting impatient and decided to come a little bit closer after all.

__

‘’I don’t have time for you. Why do you so badly want to make amends?’’ Hiroki says, desperate for an answer. However, when Obito finally makes eye-contact with him, he couldn’t even manage to bring a word out, because Hiroki was fed up. Uchihas have way too much time for themselves. 

__

‘’It’s not like an Uchiha would do that, would they?’’ As soon as those words were coming out of Hiroki’s mouth, he regretted it in an instant. He realized he was at work, and not at school where he could willingly say his opinions out loud with no fucks given. He gulps as he watches Obito’s face turn irritated and lets his cigarette rest on top of the small ashtray.

‘’Excuse me?’’ Obito wanted to know why he became so aggressive all of a sudden and blurted that out. Hiroki coughs before speaking, and he wishes he didn’t blurt out the next sentence. 

‘’You Uchihas are so entitled to themselves, so egoistic, how are you even gonna make it up to me? Throw a bunch of a thousand dollars at me and call it a day? That’s it?’’ He wishes he could take that back, he really would. He was never close to Obito, so what he’d do next was unknown to him. Could he hit him for talking shit? It was really taking a toll on Hiroki as he watched Obito turn angry, just by how the light in his eyes vanished so quickly. However, for Obito, this was very unexpected of him. He remembers how he was caught up in the moment, completely under Hiroki’s spell, by his charming and cute personality. But witnessing him bad mouthing his company, his family also, was so shallow of him. It was like it was a new person, nothing like Hiroki was in his imagination. He understood the fake identity thing, but the fake personality as well? 

‘’I see.. so you’re that kind of person.’’ Hiroki was offended by that statement, and couldn’t stop being pressed. He knew he crossed a line, but an Uchiha just shading him wasn’t something he couldn’t bear. At work or not, it didn’t matter.

‘’What? Were you that offended that you’ll take out your anger on me now? Don’t forget your role as of why you’re here.’’ 

‘’That’s not what I meant. I just think it’s so shallow of you to judge the Uchihas, without even knowing what we’ve been through. I know people like you, shit-talking them without even knowing anything. But it’s fine, I go through with this every day, so don’t think your little comment meant anything.’’ Obito regains his composure and takes the cigarette back in his mouth again. He was right at the fact about his family, but he wished it wasn't directed towards him. However, Hiroki was irritated about what he said. ‘Back-story’? Them Uchihas had no right talking about ‘what they’ve been through’, does he even realize all the stupid shit they did?

‘’And what backstory? Nobody finds it depressing, exactly. You live the life everyone wants.’’ Hiroki blurted out. He feels himself getting red in the face, he doesn’t know exactly when to stop. Was all this just what he wished he said back at the incident? The fact that his boundaries were almost violated? He didn’t know, but he felt dizzy. Never in a million years would he have thought to be quarrelling with the CEO of the Uchiha Company. 

‘’That’s not--’’ Hiroki didn’t like that the CEO was getting defensive, and just had to be saying the next line.

‘’You don’t have the right to complain! What could be so depressing about being a self-absorbed cunt--’’

‘’Shut up!’’ The walls in this private room couldn’t bear the shouting, so all of that sounded like a rocket taking off just next to Hiroki’s ears, and it made him speechless. He didn’t move, he didn’t breathe, he was just absolutely terrified. The way Obito was staring at him as if he ruined him completely or killed the love of his life. He could hear all of the mixed feelings in  his voice, and guilt was getting the better of him. He thinks he should’ve just sat there and accepted the apology, but his feelings were taking over. It was all going too fast. Obito throws away the fimp nonchalantly and refuses to look Hiroki in the eyes.

‘’You think that I’m fucking proud of it? Proud of what this shit company has done? Don't fret, Hiroki. The feeling’s fucking mutual.’’ Obito spat out, before looking at Hiroki dead in the eyes.

‘’But don’t ever tell me I’m a self-entitled cunt. You can say whatever you want about my family, but not me.’’ Obito finishes what he had to say, and breaks off the eye-contact with the horrified Hiroki right in front of him. He runs his fingers through his hair, biting at his inner cheek for causing a scene again. This was all meant to just be an apology, but everything he felt throughout those years, the heartbreak, the press, the company, it was too much for him to bear. Even the person he admired so much sitting next to him, saying those stuff to him just made him break down. 

Hiroki still can’t process what just happened, but he was sure that Obito hated the Uchihas just as much as he did. It was all there, he knew that feeling. However, it was very surprising to Hiroki, he had never thought about an Uchiha feeling the same. But how was it going to work out now? Hiroki was too scared to say anything, but they had something in common. Something they both related to, but couldn’t point out where. It awakened something in Hiroki’s heart, some curiosity he never felt before. What did the Uchihas do to him? Did he cross a line, and did it get too far? Why did Obito reject his statement and make a huge fuss out of it? Why was Hiroki getting so guilty all of a sudden? Hiroki was getting a headache from thinking too much, and he was still remaining balled up at the end of the couch. Obito looks over to Hiroki again, knowing he startled him from the way he was balled up and looked at him as if he murdered somebody.

‘’I fucked up. I’m sorry. That was all I had to say, take care.’’ Obito rises up from the couch and makes his way to the door. Hiroki was panicking, something in his heart was racing, telling him to stop Obito from leaving. It was the only chance he would probably ever get before it’s too late. He wanted to know his backstory, he wanted to know the true reason behind the Uchiha company. He never had any sympathy for the Uchihas, but he didn’t know why he wanted to understand them better. To put it simply, Hiroki wanted to understand Obito better. Forget about what he did to him back at the incident, all the pain in his voice explained everything. It was now he wanted to get close to the mysterious man right in front of him. He rushes to the door and as soon as Obito opened it halfway, Hiroki quickly shut it and covered his small body on the door, preventing him from getting out. He knew Obito could just drag him away so easily from the door, but he was surprised when Obito stopped in his tracks, watching him in confusion. He was getting red in the face, gathering up all of his courage to say a single word he would’ve never thought of saying in a million years.

**‘’Stay.’’**


End file.
